Beautiful Women Have Unfortunate Fates
by LazyCatFish
Summary: Years after joining the Gōtei 13. Junko Arashi still has to deal with the nobility and court drama. To end a long family dispute her mother went to the noble court to ask for their final ruling. How will she cope with being named the next Arashi clan head and with the court's request for her to marry into another noble clan.
1. A Game Of Gō And The Death Of A Nobleman

Dear Kumichika,

I will never stop and stare directly into the sun. To do so everything and everyone would disappear. So would I. As time passes; that vision seems to warp into reality. The actions of every person is one worldly cycle and thought is true judgement of ones true self. Everything is connected. Like the pieces of a Go board.

You never notice until its over and gone.

"Your win, Lady Junko. Your Go tactics have improved."

I forgot to tell you I met with Kisuke today. Yes, the one shaggy hair.

"You loose a battle but you are never defeated, Kisuke." I grinned.

He laughed "You got that right."

"On defeat, you will have to give this box to Lady Yoruichi. Opening without the proper chant would mean certain death." I handed out an old wooden box with the shihoin crest on the lid.

"Where do you get all the noble house antiques?"

"My grand fathers mansion of mechanical madness has all kinds of forgotten treasures laying about." I foretold putting the board away. Do you remember when we were little children; Grandfather made toys for us. So that we would leave him alone. He isn't that fond of children but besides that he always smiled when we played with the toys.

"Good luck with your wedding ceremony on Friday. Farewell!" He grabbed the box and left through the shoji door.

Anxiety grew inside me. It was just like him to remind me of that. Oh, Kami!

Kumichika, I know you will always be with me. Although not on my wedding day.

Chapter 1: The Death Of A Nobleman

It is universally known in soul society in every generation of a noble family a member under goe's the most honorary task: to be trained to become a soul reaper at the Shin'ō academy.

I am Junko Saito of the noble clans and that is exactly what happened to me. But I never thought how difficult to would be to do that and do my noble duties.

Mother...

She wanted me as her eldest daughter to join the court squads. Her last demand of me. She wanted me to be strong and do what she should have done long ago.

The deaths of my father and brother were a mystery.

My mother Takibana Arashi did not shed a tear. She wasn't the one to show emotion. As it was a sign of weakness in the jungle of court gossip and conflicts.

Mother was a model example of the wise and cautious noblewoman. I wanted to be like her all my life. Her voice was one of few words with meaning. Her posture elegant and graceful. That is probably why my father married her. She was an idol and my dad was her most ardent admirer.

Her word was final and now the life span of this repenting husband cut short. Something died inside my mother. Like a forgotten shrine she was to decay in mind and spirit. No matter the efforts of her surviving children to help her feel whole. She was stubborn.

I was focused on whom of my cousins would try to take my father and brothers titles and take possession of all the households property. That transition could take several years. I had to ground my family members and everything we had, but how?

As I said; I found the deaths of my father and brother Mysterious. The both of them disappeared at different times but in the same way. The bodies never found. No traces of kidnapping or death. Missing persons?

Iie Takakage, a cousin on my father's side already had his eye on the families wealth and titles.

I wondered what central 46 and their investigators thought about the disappearances. Their funeral didn't seem like one due to the missing corpses and why did my mother presumed them dead?

Now, I cannot shed tears. Action and wonder crossed my mind.

The Arashi palace was a traditional Japanese castle with a garden and running water through out the small rivers crossing the garden. This belonged to my mother who inherited it from her father and mother.

My father's family heritable palace was abandoned hundreds of years. So they lived in a newer and smaller mansion until my father and brother passed on. They were the last of that clan. Yet they were not...


	2. Chapter 2: Etiquette Of A Lady

Chapter 2: The Etiquette Of A Lady

Tsunaryu is my sister. Four years my junior. She is the opposite of myself. She's funny, outgoing, and is a bit of a stalker. When it comes to an older man. Even if she only saw him once! Lord Benji the handsome flirt and he knows it too. Falling in love all the time proves the inability to love oneself.

A few days after Matriarch Asakuni Hinokawa, Kurokuni's mother, was refused from a letter poem from Lord Shihoin. My sister and I visited her daughter Kurokuni for more of the same etiquette lectures ever since childhood. Boring but there were no way of learning tea ceremony and ikebana without developing your creativity and individual style.

But this time we were going to practice musical instruments. The only instrument I was ever good at playing was the flute. Strings on a biwa and a shamisen were difficult to remember according to the notes of a song.

"You skipped a note, Lady Junko." Kurokuni scolded my shamisen playing.

"I'm sorry. My skills fall into a different field."

"Hopefully, Your horrible verity of music skills don't have a negative effect on eligible bachelors." Kurokuni patronized my skills.

"Everyone knows that guys don't care about his lady's musical talent. He's interested in playing with her strings and making her sing to him." Tsunaryu exclaimed forwardly. In a way she was backing me up.

"If that was true... Then what were my lessons for?" Our teacher cried out.

"Culture, literary skills, entertainment, family management and etiquette." I summed up. "Absolutely nothing to do with men."

"Yes, what could you ladies possibly know about them?" Kurokuni said with a sinister grin.

"Nothing at all, My Lady ." I muttered.

Tsunaryu knew more, "They have two brains. One in their head and one in the pants. One does more thinking than the other."

"Who told you that?"

"My mother."

"I see, The daughter is straight forward like her mother. You need lessons on being appropriate , Tsunaryu."

"Does that include pointing your finger and treating me like a child?" Tsunaryu met up with her.

"I hope it doesn't."

"You wanted to speak about marriage? Lady Kurokuni?" I reminded her, trying to skip the subject and a possible argument.

"Marriage? The both of you are hopeless, You Lady Junko will be off to the thirteen court squads, and young Lady Tsunaryu your vulgar tongue will scare them all away." Kurokuni thrusted the judgment upon us.

"Hypocrite! You are not even married and you are 25, Are you getting ready for spinsterhood? Yet? Lady Kurokuni?" Tsunaryu spoke with the intent to insult.

"I was going to be married, But I was jilted." Tears dropped from Kurokuni's brown eyes.

"There are many more fish out in the sea of reishi, Maybe instead of being a lady of leisure, Go join the shinigamis!" I offered a new hope.

"That is how you are going to find a man? Lady Junko, You are a genius!" Kurokuni fluttered like a butterfly. Flushing away all her sadness.

"That is not what I meant..." Though she did have a point.

"Genius! I will find a brave warrior, fall in love, marry and one day due to a hollow attack, I will be a widow!... That is horrible! What if I'm the one killed by a hollow? What if I really loved my husband?" She ignored me and rambled on. "True happiness is short and worth it,"

"I guess that's all to it." I hope I don't end up as heartless.

"We three will be playing at the summer celebration, Let's get back to music."


	3. Chapter 3: Party

Chapter 3: Party

The party of the nobles. My sister and my mom surrounded themselves with gentlemen. After the performance of the summer celebration.

I sat in the corner playing shoji. By myself. I heard people speak about my father's death and my brother's. Also about the exploits of Takakage and Hinokawa. My cousin wants leadership of the our clan. But since no one can prove that my dad is dead he could not. Matriarch Hinokawa tried to make an arranged marriage with the Shihoin.

Flicking the notes for a minuet was much like the rising and falling of one's nerves. The sister of Kurokuni was lady Kyojo Hinokawa had the most snobbish gate and high nose that seemed to pointing down at much of everyone. She spoke ill much about everyone she deemed lower than herself. No wonder Lord Shihoin rejected Kyojo.

At this moment. She is gossiping behind lacy fans with her snobbish friends. About the people she hated the most and how awful other people's fashion sense is. She might never realize that her opinions are irrelevant.

"That piece takes out the one on the right, Lady Junko." Claimed a man's voice.

I looked up to see the sickly Soujun kuchiki. His smile pure of heart. "Lord Soujun?"

"My thoughts are with you on your loss of your father." He spoke modestly.

"I'm sorry you lost your wife. " I could nearly cry. Though that was several years ago.

"In return, I was blessed with Byakuya, My son." He kept the same cringe worthy smile.

"How is he?" I addressed.

"Hes right behind you."

I felt a little hand tug on my robe. I turned my head to see Byakuya, A two year old with a scowling face. Tears were falling down his flushed cheeks. He was about to cry.

"Don't cry, Byakuya." I picked him up and he sat on my lap, contented and cozy.

"He seems to like you." Soujun added.

"I seem to have that affect on kids." Souls young in age like me. For some obscure reason. Maybe it was my aura.

"It would seem so."

"The last time I saw you, You were still a new born." I said to Byakuya. Who looked at me like I was some idiot.

"So my father told me about your training at his tutorship in the next month." Soujun foretold.

I looked where Genrei was standing in with a cup in his hand. He met my gaze and nodded to me.

"Yes, That. Is he a good tutor?" I whispered.

"One of the best, He taught me everything I know."

"Junko- sama, It is time." Said a young girl.

"Time for what? Oide- chan?"

"Your performance"

The next day: I sat in my room in front of a scroll laid out on my desk. The white paper smooth to the touch. I tried to write a poem. A poem to and about a friend. Though I could not find the right words to describe how I felt.

Dear friend,

Your voice is a breeze

Heightened degrees

blowing away the debris

this heart has felt loss

Yet hope still remains and my hand is out to receive another.

Yearning for direction and waiting for connection. Maybe this is too much to ask, What do you think?

My dear old friends...

Suddenly my head began to hurt. I always get head ache trying to write poetry. I began feeling sick. I walked out of my room and down to the patio outside. The musical performance last night depleted my energy.

Then I saw that child's eyes. Byakuya was the cutest toddler I've ever seen. So demanding. It made me laugh a little. Such a brat. Soujun was the same as he had always been. Maybe much more relaxed now than he was before his son was born and his wife sudden death.

I wondered: If nobles had so much reishi and ease with the abilities of a soul reaper; Then why are clans dying off?

I was also skeptical of my own familie's blood line. Here we were pretty spaced out all over the tree.

Is there a way to make souls and soul reapers stronger?

I also wondered where my old friends were doing. Were they getting ready for Shin'ō academy? Where were my old childhood friends?


	4. Chapter 4: Cherry Blossoms

Chapter 4: Cherry Blossoms

Few weeks later. I dressed in a red kimono with a phoenix print across the whole kimono and a pure white obi with the help of a servant, and white soxs and black geta. Grabbed a few things and left to the Kuchiki Manor.

I was greeted by a few servants who brought me to the location of Captain Genrei Kuchiki. In the manor's private dojo. I bowed to him and he gestured the same. In a corner crouched down little Byakuya who was playing with a toy katana.

In order to pass the Shin'ō entrance exam. I had to know several things and do a few things. Which old man helped me with. I wondered why he offered to tutor me... Probably has something to do with my mother; She has a lot of friends from her younger days before she learnt about my father's liking of her.

He started by teaching me how to control my spirit energy and the basic knowledge for a soul. After the lesson Soujun rushed in he was very worried.

"Where did Byakuya go I can't find him?!" He asked.

Byakuya was not in the corner playing with a wooden katana anymore and the shoji door was open just enough for a toddler to pass through.

"He sneaked out. We have to go find him." I said to Soujun and his father.

We quickly ran out of the same door Byakuya escaped out of. Letting my instincts guide me I went to the gardens and there he was under a cherry blossom tree smelling the blossoms that fallen to the ground.

"Byakuya! Here you are! Don't run off like that! You scared your father!" I said kneeling down to him.

He turned to me and raised his cupped hands full of petals and giggled. He stuck a cherry blossom branch into my bun and hugged me. He was so kind like his father. I smiled at this adorable little creature.

Suddenly a not so adorable monster appeared from no where.

"What is a hollow like yourself doing here?oh, soul king... Are we not supposed to have tight security here?" I said.

"That doesn't matter. I have been here several months contemplating on eating that boy there..." It was a female hollow.

"Why don't you just go back to hueco mundo? That would be best for everyone and for yourself." I foretold seriously.

"For a soul reaper... I think you are right about that." The shadowy hollow backed away and disappears from sight before Kuchiki senior and junior show up. I am not a soul reaper, Yet.


	5. Chapter 5: Hair Pins, Fans, And Memories

Chapter 5: Hair pins, fans, and memories

(A/N: So, Yeah. I screwed up the time line for some regular characters and ocs. Junko's father was a shinigami and he makes an appearance here. Also I decided to make her mother one instead of a lady of leisure, too. Who cares let's get going... , I suck at time sequence... Whatever... And I have to be terribly honest; the title of this story has nothing to do with the story since I changed it so much... Maybe later it will. Yup, I'm probably going to do this story over again... It is so hard to write Kisuke! (º ﾛ º๑) Damn it! If I screw up tell me! Damn! That sexy shop keeper!)

My mother brought me to a tailors shop in the first district of the Rukongai. Where high society launched their every day lifes from their heavy pockets.

I wanted to get a new hair pin to match my new sky blue yukata that had a firefly print on it. I got for the summer. My mother stopped at a stall with umbrellas and fans purchased two of each and gave one to me. This umbrella had phoenix print. The fan had a peacock design.

I tucked my fan in my blue obi. As I held the umbrella in my hands and twirled around elegantly remembering everything about dancing Kurokuni taught me.

My mother giggled: "You will be a good addition to Soul Society with your grace, Junko."

"How was your time back in the Seireitei? Mother?"

"Oh, Well, It was quite eventful. Being the fukutaisho of thirteen was more than it's share of the experience. I loved being in charge and leading." My mom said bluntly. "I need to tell you something about your father..."

Two winds of spirit energy past by me picking me off my feet.

"Yoruichi and Kisuke! Are you not supposed to be studying for the exams!? Ahhh!" I said as the both of them brought me along for the run.

The second later Kisuke must have tripped over a rock or a tile in the street and brought me down with him. But cushioned my fall.

"Hey, Junko! Are you ready?" Kisuke looked up at me with that same goofy smiley expression.

"For what?" I grinned and got off of blondie.

Yoruichi chuckled: "For the academy, We are to be sharing the same dorm room! Just you and me!"

I stopped in the brush of airborne: "How do you know that?"

"I swiped the dorm lay out and lists." Yoruichi brought out the scrolls from her kimono.

I looked through the map plan: "We will be on the second floor on the last room to the right. What do you have planned for dorm room nights? After a day of back breaking studying?"

"That is a secret between Kisuke and me." Said Yoruichi looking over to Kisuke who turned pink:

"It's one of Yoruichi's closed door games."

I, Junko blushed and nodded: "Oh, I see why it's a secret... In that case... I look forward to it."

Yoruichi sneered and lounged in and hugged me: "You are so timid, polite, and proper! Junko! Noble up bringing is so restricting! Lighten up a little! I missed you so much!"

I turned red: "There have been a big change of events in my life but they are past now."

"Good, I didn't miss you." Kisuke said with a smile referring to the klutzy action.

I gave him a sheepish look as Yoruichi hugged me even tighter across my chest raising my boobs in my yukata. She purred and took my dragon fly hair pin out of my hair which fell to the sides of my face and down my back. Freely and tamed by only the winds.

"Hmm, You are so cute without all that." She took the pin and threw it, "Your music and dance performance at the summer celebration was most brilliant. We both were in awe of your skill."

Kisuke took my fan and began to fan himself. Blowing his blonde locks back with the slyphs made by the fan.

"Kisuke was mesmerized by your fan dance." Yoruichi exposed.

He began to hide his face with the fan, "Yoruichi, Don't get things into her head."

"It's all right. Fan dance is an elegant form of art, culture and entertainment. I am delighted you liked it." I nodded my head.

(｡ŏ_ŏ)

These two... The first time I met them:

"Hello, Lord Shihoin. I suspect you are doing well?" Junko's father Torinobu greeted Yoruichi's father with a nodd.

Junko hid behind the thickness of her father's black hakama. Holding onto the black fabric. Another little girl with yellow eye, dark skin and purple hair finally cetched up to Lord Shihoin. She looked much like her father.

"Dad! You didn't have abandon me! I almost got lost in the Seireitei!" Growled the other girl like a cat.

"You should have walked faster instead of being distracted by the shinigami, Yoruichi." Her father smiled and turned back to Torinobu, "Lord Saito and I have important matters to discuss. Go play with Junko- chan,"

"Where is she? Dad?" Yoruichi requested looking up to her father.

The black haired Torinobu took his dark brown haired daughter from behind him by the collar of her robe and placed her infront of him. Junko gave a shy look at the Shihoins. She looked to her right.

"Junko- chan, Do you want to come play with me?" Yoruichi asked her with a smile.

"Sure, Yoruichi- chan," She said timidly with a weak smile.

"Come on! Let's go!" Yoruichi grabbed her small hand with her own and urged her to follow.

The both of them ran into Kyōraku and Ukitake. Who were sharing drinks while looking out into the beautiful dawn. Kyōraku turned to the sound of loud foot steps on the wooden floor.

"Hello little Shihoin and Saito. What are you two doing?" He said to them.

"None of your business! Flower Taisho!" Said Yoruichi verging on growling like a feline again.

He looked at Junko and commented: "Hey! Jūshiro! This little one looks like you're former fukutaisho Takibana Arashi; She was a beautiful woman. I believe we had a few drinks together in the past."

"Yes, She is my mom." Junko said holding onto Yoruichi's hand tightly.

"Junko is Takibana's daughter, Shunsui. I visited her the other day." Ukitake said taking a drink.

"Oh, How was she?" Shunsui asked Jūshiro.

"Fine, She is having another child; A baby girl." Jūshiro revealed.

"Let's keep going, Junko. I want you to meet a friend of mine." Yoruichi urged forward and they were off again.

"Okay."

They ran into someone else. It was Retsu Unohana. She smiled at the two girls and greeted them both.

"Hello, Young ladies? How are you feeling?" Unohana questioned kindly.

Junko smiled and said: "I'm doing fine, Unohana Taisho."

Yoruichi agreed: "I'm feeling fine too and you Unohana -Taisho?"

"I'm doing good. It is most beautiful this sun, Isn't it?" She requested from the girls.

"Yes, It's is." Junko looked at the falling dawn.

Yoruichi sneered: "The moon is prettier."

"Where are the both of you going?" Retsu muttered.

"We are going to play."

"Don't get into trouble or anything dangerous, Okay?"

"No need to worry about us! Unohana Taisho!"

The girls came out to the edge of the Seireitei and the forest. A boy was drawing something in the dirt with a twig.

"Hey! Kisuke! You loner! I brought a new friend and she won't bite." Yoruichi called out to him.

Kisuke jumped startled by her loud voice: "Yoruichi!... Hi, I'm Kisuke Urahara and you are?" He asked smiling brightly putting the dawning sun to shame.

"I'm Junko Saito, I am pleased to meet you," She replied kindly.

"In that case... You are IT!" He tapped her on the shoulder and so forth Yoruichi and him began to run.

'Tag. Okay.' Junko thought with no choice but to chase.

ヾ(๑)

"Hey, Junko. You are awake?" Asked Kisuke. The two were laying on a rock in the hideout.

"I must've fallen asleep." Junko yawned.

"You were practicing spells Genrei taught you. If you need to rest, do so."

Eversince the starting of training a month ago. Junko could feel her spirit energy fluctuating. It made her tired and hungry when she used the energy to much.

"Where is Yoruichi?" She asked sitting up.

"Still training."

Junko took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder. Kisuke took something out of his pocket and placed it on her lap and caressed her back .

Junko opened her eyes and took the rice cake wrapped up in dried sea weed. She unwrapped it and began to eat.


	6. Chapter 6: Home

A/N: The shite head sister Tsunaryu's usual word use is very lavish, pervy and corny. All thanks to her stubbornness and willingness to go against her up bringing. Yet in this chapter there are two ticks that dares to break that passive exterior of Junko's; one indirectly and the other directly. Also Jun goe's a little out of character here of her usually passive and recluse self. Just wanted to test it out. It ruined just everything!

The haven that was Junko's room was probably one of the cleanest places in her mother's manor. The fact that she preferred to clean it herself. The room always had to be clear and clean of clutter of all types at all times. She was the typical obsessive compulsive clean freak when it came to her living spaces.

After training; She came home to find someone napping in her room. Sleeping on her blankets.

A messy mop of blonde hair, "Kisuke! What are you doing in my room?"

He yawned and opened his eyes: "Jun? Your sister said I could rest here without being bothered. She forgot to mention you."

"Tsunaryu... Okay, Just don't make a mess." She closed the shoji door and ran down the hall to her sister's room.

"Tsunaryu! You let him sleep in my room?" Junko requested opening her sister's door.

"The adorable beast that is Kisuke? Yes, I did, Juni. When he came here; he seemed exhausted. So I let him sleep in your room. Instead he read your books, read your diary, and peeked through your wardrobe. Until he fell asleep." She replied unabated.

"You let him do that?" Junko began to feel nervous about what he could have read.

The black haired Tsunaryu opened her mouth and said: "He put them back in their original places. He's one your boyfriends? Isn't he? Juni?"

"No, Why do you think that? We are just friends." She blushed a little trying to hold them back.

The little sister gave a worried look to the older one: "I never knew how dense you were, Juni."

"You think that every young man who comes here claiming to be my friend; Has to be in some romantic relationship with me?" Junko spoke putting her hands on her hips.

"You are DENSE! You hear that! Juni? DENSELY ALOOF!" Tsunaryu opened her wooden cabnet on the right side of her room; took out a piece of green candy and puts it in her mouth.

"And you are a sugar addict." Junko commented as it was the only possible thing she could say.

"Go back to your sugar cane daddy, Juni." Tsunaryu giggled.

"What did you just say Tsunaryu?!" Jun began to chase her sister through the house.

Tsunaryu ran in her white socks into the hallway. Ran down the hall into Junko's room and shut the door.

"Kisuke! Save me from my demon sister!" She said to the blonde teenager laying on her sister's bed.

"Run! Tsunaryu! run."

"Traitor!" Tsunaryu cried picking up speed in her pink kimono.

She ran through the shoji door on the other side of the bedroom into the outside porch. Ran out into the courtyard and didn't stop until she came out into the street and found two teenage girls her sister's age. Kukaku Shiba and Yoruichi Shihoin.

"What are you doing? Tsunaryu? Running like that?" Yoruichi asked the dark haired preteen.

"She's running from a shit head boy, I bet." Kukaku commented sarcastically.

"The dormant volcano that is my sister finally erupted." Tsunaryu huffed breathing heavy.

"The volcano that is Junko? What did you do? Insult her?" Kukaku asked laughing.

"She totally over reacted. She's so insecure!" Tsunaryu pleaded.

"What did you say to her?" The cat girl requested.

"I told her to go back to her sugar cane daddy." The preteen confessed to the two friends.

Kukaku began to laugh uncouthly; "You called your sister a whore! You deserve whatever comes to you."

"What if Ganju or Kaien called you a whore? What would you do to them?" Tsunaryu asked the greater bosomed teen with her typical annoying girl voice.

"I would kick them in the balls." Kukaku bluntly said folding her arms.

Ganju came up to them with takoyaki and gave one to his sister; "I would never call you a whore, Kukaku."

"I know that, idiot." Kukaku said chewing on her food.

"What about your baby brother? Yoruichi?" Tsunaryu trembled nervously.

"He doesn't know what whore means and he isn't even born yet."

Junko ran out into the courtyard to find Takakage walking down the path to her father's house. He was much older than she and her sister. An bigot who thinks he can do anything he pleases because he was born with a silver spoon in his mouth. Which made him selfish and uncaring of other's situations and lifes.

"Hello, Cousin? Where is your sister?" He requested expecting her to give him an answer.

"She ran out here... Somewhere?... Why?" She asked him.

"As I am here to speak with your mother. I would also like to see my future wife. Hopefully we live long together." He said trying to be ironic.

"Knowing my sister... None of your kids are going to be biologically yours. That will be better in the end, though." Junko replied.

"So this is what the main line of our family has dropped to? A deranged older sister and a frivolous younger sister. I pity thee." His chuckle came from the throat and outly menaced her.

"You..." She came at him but two arms held her back by the waist. "Kisuke?"

"What happened to the calm and collected? Junko?" He whispered to her.

"Yes, You are right, Kisuke." She admitted utter defeat.

"Now, You are contrite? Lady Junko?" Takakage requested.

"Takakage! Come on! Leave those two alone; I have to speak to you." Takibana called out from behind them as she held a few scrolls in her arms.

"Yes, Lady Arashi." Takakage nodded to Junko's mother.

Takakage followed Takibana into her husband's house. Junko sighed and turned to Kisuke, "You read my diary?"

"Your secrets are safe with me."

"Diaries are a load of rubbish anyway."

"Really? I never thought you think this way about me and your thoughts are interesting and progressive." He took out her diary and began to read it.

"Kisuke!" She tried to take it from him but he quickly moved away.

"You will have to be faster than that, Jun-chan."

"No, I think you will." She jumps on him at full force wrestling the blonde to the ground with her whole body.

"I surrender! The secrets of the master mind that is Jun-chan!" He said pleading for mercy.

"What serendipity! A shinigami never begs for mercy." She exclaimed smirking and looking down in the blonde's grey eyes. Taking Her book back.

Suddenly four people bursted out laughing at them. It was Yoruichi, Kukaku, Ganju, and Tsunaryu. Who just walked into the Saito family grounds.

"Priceless!" Yoruichi said resting her hand on Kukaku's shoulder who laughed along with her.

"You four."


	7. Chapter 7: Classmates

(A/N: Thus, This chapter will not show them learning how to do anything cuz there is a time skip to the more interesting and asinine end of the shin'o academy for the passing students who made it through those long years, now they are out of their minds! With a little modern touch... Maybe not... Cuz students got drunk in all times of history resulting in throwing leather decanters, to glass bottles to now beer cans at each other. The human species/souls ... Ah,yes. Fujitaka Ashitsunobu the motivator is one of my other ocs who will appear in this chapter and he is a great example of the human spirit! This probably is a gag chapter.)

As Sōsuke Aizen stood infront of the entrance to the academy with other students. Peacefully until a disturbance took him from his happy place.

"Hello! Sōsuke!" Kisuke said to the teen in his way. Scaring the glasses wearing brunette forcing Sōsuke to loose his glasses.

"Kisuke! Stop scaring people!" Yoruichi giggled chasing after him. Junko picked up the glasses before Yoruichi stepped on them.

"Where are my glasses?"

"Here Aizen, Sorry about that, Kisuke can be a jerk sometimes." She gave Sōsuke his glasses back and smiled.

"Thank you, Saito." He took them back and placed them back on his face.

"No problem! Bye!" She waved goodbye and followed after her friends to the classroom.

"I can't believe I have to take these exams! I know all this crap and I already know what I'm going to do in the Gotei 13!" Yoruichi claimed from her seat of the class room.

"There isn't a short cut into the squads, Yoruichi. I looked and there is none." Kisuke reminded her.

"I just feel like I'm wasting my time here!"

"If you go into the squads without knowing the basics you are not going to make it even if you are a noble." Junko reminded her. "At least we are going to the advanced class."

(｡ŏ_ŏ)

"This is our room?" Junko said as Yoruichi opened the door to the dorm room.

A room with a plain tatami floor and wooden walls. At least it had a it had a closet and two bed mats. Yoruichi opened the window and started to get settled in. Junko grasped the hilt of her zanpakuto who was making a whispering sound.

She placed all her things in a corner of her room. Including her zanpakuto and turned to Yoruichi.

"Let's go bathe, Yoruichi."

"Yeah, I'm starting to stink." Yoruichi complied smelling herself. "Let's go!"

Yoruichi took her hand and they began to run to the female side of the hot springs. Into the changing rooms where they undressed and took towels.

"I wonder how well they concealed this place from the peeping eyes of perverts?" Jun said to Yoruichi as they entered the hot spring.

"If they want to look let them. Most of these male students are here just for that reason alone and when they get to the squads they don't know what they are doing anymore." Yoruichi said with a cackling laugh.

"Oh, I see and the guys too busy with their studies are missing out on what is toweless girls." Jun giggled, "Hehheh, Maybe the guys baths are well concealed either..."

"Damn, Jun. I never knew you were a pervert." Yoruichi laughed punching her in the arm.

"Yoru, I have already seen two guys naked and I think that is enough for me. The first was my dad when I was a child. He used to walk around the house naked when guests were not there. Weird nudist." Junko said honestly.

"One was your dad and the other was?" Yoruichi foretold giving her a mocking giggle.

"That was a mistake! The idiot walked into the wrong bath." Jun claimed before Yoruichi could continue.

"He did that intentionally." Yoruichi smiled laying back a little.

"Kisuke!"

The steamy water made Junko's face turn pink. Yoruichi closed her eyes and began to relax. Unbeknownst to the cat girl her friend was starting to feel sick because of the heat. Minutes later Jun stepped out and grabbed her towel.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" She covered her mouth and ran down the rocks.

Yoruichi opened her eyes and got up after her friend,"Was it something you ate?"

"That or the heat!" Jun replied running pass the nude girls.

They made it through and into the bathroom where the horrible stink finally made her puke.

"Why did we come here? Let's go back to the changing room and I will give you a new towel, Okay? Hot blooded?" Yoruichi took Junko by the shoulders and brought her friend back to the changing rooms.

Brought her two new towels. Junko took off her old one and wrapped herself in the new one.

"You have one shapely body, Jun. You should show it off a little." Yoruichi said playfully putting a towel on her shoulders.

"Maybe it was the food." Jun ignored her and placed her right hand on her aggrieved stomach.

(｡ŏ_ŏ)

It was another night at the dorm. Yoruichi brought out a bottle. She started to giggle and placed it on the low table in middle of the room. Then she brought out cards and more drinks.

"We are having a party tonight!" She said to Junko who was fixed on her zanpakuto who would never stop trying to speak to her the day she got it.

"Is anyone coming? Kisuke?" Jun asked her purple haired friend.

"He's too busy with his extra studies, such a scholar. Let's get wild and celebrate!" She began to pour the liquid from the bottle into two cups.

"I never got drunk before." Junko said as Yoruichi gave her the cup, "Hopefully this is not as bad as my autonomy, pharmaceutical and healing kido classes were."

"It's a first time for everything and there is also a second." Yoruichi said as they raised their cups for cheers. "Let's have a drinking contest between us."

"A contest?"

"Then we are going to play strip poker."

"So that's the game you had in mind." Junko took her first drink and sat down next to Yoruichi on the soft pillow on the tatami floor.

Yoruichi chuckled, "This is not a game of hide and seek with the girls."

"Except these girls." Jun meant her own knockers.

Yoruichi's head fell back and she laughed: "Too bad Kisuke chickened out. He's gonna miss out."

Junko shot down another drink;

"Did you invite anyone else?"

"Our kido classmate Aizen seemed frightened by my provacative proposal. He rejected the invitation." Yoruichi chugged down even more saké.

"Sōsuke isn't at the academy for a good time. I can tell you that." Junko took the bottle from the cat girl and drank even more.

"Let's go and see if there is any parties tonight." Yoruichi tried to take the bottle away from her but failed at doing so; "Jun, We can't get drunk off our asses just yet!"

Jun placed the cork back in the saké bottle and left it on the table, "You said I should lighten up a bit! Let's party!"

She hugged Yoruichi and the both of them walked out of their dorm room, into the grand hall and watched as students from the other rooms were chasing eachother with wooden kendo swords yelling stupid slangs. Both genders running around and screaming playfully.

A dark haired boy howled with a saké bottle in his hand and addressed to his friends on a podium, "My friends! As the squads wait for the chaos we will insue on a daily basis! I am proud to announce I Fujitaka Ashitsunobu will be a member of squad 11! Now I must confess something to a lovely lady." He turned to Yoruichi and Junko who was still hugging her cat friend. "From the time I saw you Lady Shihoin... I fell in love with you..."

"Not gonna happen! Dumbass!" Yoruichi stepped down over him as her brunette friend followed. Another girl started to get angry with Fujitaka. Hitting his drunken self several times.

"You drunken asshole! Get off the podium!" Said a generic student throwing an empty beer can at Fujitaka.(or bottle which ever causes less pollution.)

The next to stand at the podium was Aizen who fixed his glasses and addressed soberly: "I am Sōsuke Aizen. I will be joining squad five and I am..."

A beer can hits Aizen square in his hipster glasses, "Squad five is for pussies!"

"It's Taisho looks like a lady! An ugly lady!" Hollered another. (Damn! These people are jerks!)

Junko took the stand after Aizen and said to the crowd, "I will be joining squad four and I don't give a shit of what you people think! While you idiots are dying guess who is going to save you!? Squad four! Yeah!"

She raised her fist to the air and the whole room went quiet in astonishment. Mouths wide open and eyes protruding.

"You heard what she said! Go the stealth force!" Yoruichi said into the mic."PARTY!"

The two girl•friends walked off the stage. Giggling and whispering to eachother. As Fujitaka was getting pummeled by his girlfriend which started a bigger fight once he in his drunken stupor punched another student in the face. Yoruichi and Junko walked out of the brawl with absolutely no injuries done.

"I can't believe 55% of students go to squad 11? Don't they have interest in things other than fighting?" Jun remarked to Yoruichi; who nodded:

"Their wild primordial instincts gets the best of them... If there wasn't other students for other squads there you could say that was an 11 rally."

The two grabbed saké bottles from the refreshments table and drank from them. Entering the study hall. There was Kisuke reading books and taking notes. The two girls assaulted him with two bear hugs.

"Kisuke, You are so gorgeous."

"Thank you... The both of you have been drinking." He withstood putting down his quill.

"Let's play cat and mouse!"

"No, I will not."

"Please! We are bored!"

"Because you both are drunk."

"Okay,"

Yoruichi lunged in and kissed her lady friend on the cheek, "Come on! Jun! Let's go and take a swim in the academy pool."

Jun turned red with embarrassment and giggled, "But we are drunk!"

"Kisuke is coming and he isn't drunk," Yoruichi whispered in his ear in a devious tone and kissed him on the cheek and strangled him with her embrace.

"What is wrong with Yoruichi? Jun?" He asked her as Yoruichi dragged him along.

"A drunken idiot confessed his love for her and she stepped over him." Jun giggled following them.

The next day Jun woke up with Yoruichi on top of her. Her purple haired head nested on her chest. Luckily they both were in their dorm room.

She saw a letter on the table. Jun moved her friend and sat down at the table and read the letter. It was for her.

It was from Unohana Retsu- Taisho.


	8. Chapter 8: Squad Four

Chapter 8: Squad Four

(A/N: Genius! I finally realized I messed up with the story title, Damn... I'm going to fix it quickly! This story occurs before the pendulum arc. Though I may get some things wrong... Why does everything have to be so vague?...)

Junko found herself in the squad four barracks. After some generic dropped her off and abandoned her. She tried to keep her smile. While the softness of her shihakusho made her feel a sense of security and comfort. It had been a while since she had seen Unohana-Taisho. Jun was needlessly nervous about this and there was no reason for it. She had the need to do something anything...

"You may come in now." Said a voice that sounded to be Unohana- Taisho's.

Junko knelt down, opened the door and bowed, "So we meet again, Unohana -Taisho."

"Lady Junko Arashi, Welcome to squad four, Tell me why did you want to join this squad? It says on paper you had talent in using the demon magic?" Retsu asked with a tea cup in her hands.

"Simply, I want to stop the pain of others and save lifes who would otherwise die by a being lesser than they. I may have talent in using spells but it isn't the picture I see for myself. I am a life saver and giver... Not taker." Jun replied with an honest heart.

Retsu's gaze turned intently to her and she remarked, "Do you know healing kido?"

"Yes, Only the basics." She replied with humble eyes.

"Seinosuke Yamada -kun!" She called to the young man who was her third seat, Who turned to his captain.

"Yes, Unohana -Taisho?" He blushed a little at his captain.

"I want you to assist Lady Arashi Junko -san with developing her healing kido after you both finished your duties tomorrow. Do you have a problem with that?" Retsu asked him with her forboding aura.

"Absolutely not! Captain! I will assist her!" He whimpered shivers going down his spine.

Seinosuke looked closer to this new member. Unassuming and maybe a bit over ambitious this young woman may be. Yet there was will and purpose in those purple eyes. She was serious about this and those piercing eyes were seemingly looking right into him. She wasn't here for monkey business.

"Hello, I'm Seinosuke Yamada. I am pleased to meet you, Junko -fujin." He smiled and took her hand; Kissing it with respect.

"You are a ladie's man? Seinosuke?" Unohana giggled taking a drink from her tea cup.

"I'm just being polite, Captain." He assured Retsu.

"It's all right, Yamada. Starting tomorrow I wish for you to clean the squad 11 barracks with Hitosuji's unit, Junko -fujin." Unohana ordered her politely.

"Yes, Captain Unohana." She complied.

The next day she called into work and Seinosuke was already infront of his office. He held a tray with a cup and medicine and handed them over to her.

"If I am going to assist you with the demon magic of mending. You have to help me. Please give this medicine to Captain Ukitake,"

Jun had no choice but to accept this task. She took the tray and hurried to the thirteenth division. By reading a well sketched and navigated map. She found the captain's bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Ukitake -Taisho? Are you awake?" She exclaimed kindly behind the shoji door.

There was no answer. Junko took a breath and opened the door a little. Jūshiro slept on the futon covered in layers of blankets. She opened the door all the way and walked with quiet foot steps.

"Who are you?" He opened brown eyes and yawned.

"I am here to drop off your medicine, Ukitake -Taisho. I am Junko Arashi, Do you remember me?" She requested placing the the medicine on the end table and read the note Seinosuke left for her.

"... Yes, I do. You have grown up into a beautiful woman, Junko." He complimented her yawning even more.

"You really think that? Ukitake -Taisho?" She blushed covering up her insecurities. Jun never thought such thing about herself. She was taught to be humble and don't judge people by appearances.

"You look like your mother when she was your age." He said as she measured the dose described by Yamada.

"Thank you, Ukitake -Taisho. Please take your medicine." She handed over the medicine and waited until he was finished drinking it.

She took the tray and ran back to the medical ward to drop off the medicine. Then she hurried to find her cleaning unit. On the way to the 11 barracks. She found them walking with purpose down the street.

"Are you five the 11 division clean up crew?" Junko asked their leader.

"Yes, You are late. Are you Arashi Junko?" He said looking over to her.

"I am and you?"

"Hitosuji Shinju is my name. But you can call me Hitosuji the Minty." Hitosuji smiled; His teeth shined and his breath smelt of peppermint.

"You brush your teeth every day and you don't eat candy do you?" Junko requested blandly.

"Personal hygiene is very important for a healthy lifestyle." He foretold in a lecturing fashion.

"As is keeping everything environmentally clean." Junko added running next to Shinju.

"Yup! You're right, Junko." He said giving her a medical pack everyone in squad four carries," And you forgot yours, Here."

"Thank you, Shinju-kun." She took the pack and puts it over her shoulder.

They arrived at the squad barracks and Hitosuji addressed his group,"Since most of you are new to this squad. This is simple like cleaning your own house. We will start with the our worse enemy: The eleven division's bathrooms."

The group members grinded their teeth out of trepidation. While the more experienced members sighed and rolled their eyes.

"It mustn't be that all bad." Junko remarked. Her companions looked at her like she was an idiot.

She was wrong. The squad eleven bathrooms were the hell in the middle of heaven. Toilet paper laid about all over the bathroom and there were still shit and piss in the toilets and on the floor. A woman with the name of Ashina brought forthwith the cleaning siege ram full with cleaning spray, mops, towels, gloves, sponges and everything else needed.

"Just like the boy's bathroom in my basal school. I can't believe Blondie fooled me into going in there..." Junko thought to herself taking a pair of cleaning gloves, a mask, a mop, and cleaning spray.

A girl with the name of Aya started to go off on a cursing rampage, "WTF! This squad is a bunch of brutish slobs. We need to make a complaint to the head commander!"

"Kiganjō -Taisho already did and that is why we are here." Foretold Setsubi; A male shinigami with bluish black hair and sky blue eyes. "He's as much pissed at this as much as we and has come to the point of lowering the salary of his squad if the bathrooms are not moderately presentable."

"Oh, I always thought that guy was a bit of an asshole." Aya said as a strong spiritual pressure strides by the group as they began to clean.

It was Kiganjō -Taisho who looked at the squad four unit coldly. Almost making them piss their shihakushos, and he gazed to Aya; "If loyalty wasn't a key factor... I would force the slobs of my squad to lick the floor tiles of these bathrooms."

"That would be amusing... Wouldn't it? Kiganjō?" Hitosuji was the only one recklessly bold enough to speak to him.

"Not as amusing as cutting down those who don't obey my orders. You better clean these until pristine or I will speak to your captain Unohana." He said with a deep and menacing chuckle.

"Yes, We will! Squad four takes their cleaning duties extremely seriously." Setsubi bowed to Kiganjō.

"I better let you go back to business, Sayonara." Kiganjō excused himself by walking along his destination.

"OMG! He was undressing me with those eyes!" Aya giggled blushing.

"Heh, He's most likely to be a sadist." Ashina Kikunatsu growls spraying some type of Lysol in the air.

"Is every man in the Seireitei? A sadist? The sexy ones don't help either." Aya pouted putting on a pair of gloves.

"Aya, I don't care about your random 'lady•boners'... Just get to work!" Hitosuji said taking one of the buckets and putting cleaner in it.

"Screw you, Hitosuji- kun." Aya said scrubbing the floors.

"Go ahead!" Hitosuji vulgar thrusted at Aya Mitsuname.

"You nasty pervert!" She threw the wet sponge at his wall of hair.

Setsubi Sakaki got between the two, "Hey! Stop the both of you! Arashi-san is finished cleaning the women's bathroom already!"

"How is she finished when she is of nobility? She probably never cleaned in her life! Cuz she got servants to do that for her!" Aya said as Junko came out of the woman's bathroom.

"You See... The women's room wasn't even that dirty. I only had to clean the toilets, clean out the lady stuff, and mop the floors!" Junko revealed taking off the mask. "My family never had servants clean up our messes. I had to keep things tidy, Myself."

"It seems that the Arashi family had that right... Do you see much squad eleven females around here? I don't..." Hitosuji spoke looking around for pretty ladies.

"We need to speak to the Shinigami women's association about advocacy of getting our gender into this squad eleven," Said Aya to Ashina.

"Squad 11 is a fricken sausage fest!" Ashina hissed cleaning a toilet with a scrub.

"A bunch of testosterone filled junkies!... Hitosuji! Stop looking at my ass!" Aya kicked the man scrubbing the floor behind her.

"Owe! That fricken hurt! Mitsuname! Well, You do have a nice behind..." Shinju rubbed the red shoe mark on his forehead.

"You two are impossible." Setsubi sighed cleaning shit of the walls, "Shit on a fricken wall? These warriors live like animals!"

"I will continue on with cleaning the bedrooms." Junko remarked to Hitosuji.

"Lady, We are a team! We have to get this job done together! We are in this together now!" He said his brown eyes looking into her purple ones and a smile spread across his face.

"Your talking keeps you from getting anything done." Junko pointed out to her comrades.

"Yeah, Your right. Everyone less talking more cleaning!" Shinju galvanized taking out the mop and washing the floor of feces.

Later that evening Junko ate lunch at squad four barracks with her unit of monkeyshiners. Who would talk about all kinds of crazy things and make numb headed jokes. They didn't care about her background; Everyone here were equals.

Yamada sat against a wall reading a medical textbook.

"What is Seinosuke doing around here?" Aya said chewing on steak.

"The third seat of the forth division? Doesn't he have a girlfriend or something?" Hitosuji questioned his crew, "Do you Arashi Junko have a boyfriend?"

Jun's face turned red and blue,"Do you think a career woman like me would have a boyfriend? I don't have time for one! Being busy and everything!"

"Nah, She probably has an arranged marriage with some rich dandy asshole." Ashina bit a piece of chocolate of a bar.

"That fuckin sucks." Aya frowned,"Do you have an arranged marriage to some idiot? Junko-san?"

"My parents never told me that I did." Jun trembled uncertainty and continued,"I'm not marrying any strange man... I will make sure of that."

(A/N: Hitosuji Shinju , Mitsuname Aya, Kikunatsu Ashina, and Sakaki Setsubi are OCs and they are stereotypically all different from each other. Recently I entered the most DISGUSTING public bathroom. That was inspiration for this chapter and I don't mean to say that the lovely 11 division has nasty bathrooms. I just used it as examplary of a piggy sty.)


	9. A Surprise Inheritance

[A/N: The ending of Bleach really pissed me off as it did for a lot of people. The fricken plot holes and it seemed rather rushed. Other than that; Here we are with another chapter. I try to have all my chapters as separate events from the last. This chapter will introduce a new important character later on and as always thanks for reading my crappy writing... Is it crappy? I don't edit this much...]

After a year of training and getting promoted to nurse. Junko woke up one morning snuggled up against an unknown person. Opening her eyes; She realized it was Yoruichi. Who gave her a kiss on the forehead and another hand[behind her] touched her lower back and journed south.

"Raise and shine! Junko-san!" It was Kisuke's voice no doubt about it!

"Get your hands off!" She slapped away those adventurous limbs and asked the question, "What are you two doing here?"

"Your mom has a surprise for you and she wanted us to accompany you when you speak to her about your inheritance." Yoruichi explained.

"A surprise inheritance?"

"I have no clue what it is." Yoruichi got off the bed and opened up her closet, "Since this isn't a shinigami mission... Let's dress you up in something cute or sexy."

"This looks good on you, Junko!" She brought out a furisode with wave prints and cranes.

Junko grabs Yoruichi's wrist and the two women enter the bathroom, "I have to ask you something, Yoru, As the Shihoin heiress, Did your parents arrange a marriage for you?"

"That is what you are nervous about!... That is a good question, I do not know of such. You would think they would tell me by now... Now you are getting me anxious. Are you the subject of a marriage deal?" Junko was probably one of the few people that could make Yoruichi nervous.

"Several months ago I was asked that and it has been in my head ever since. I'm going to ask my mother about it today." Jun took off her gown and Yoruichi helped her with tying the obi of her furisode.

"I will make damn well that you and I are not getting married to any entitled jerk off with money rolls and class up his fat ass. We are not objects to be acquired by the decision of a father and shipped off. We are individuals capable of leading our own lives without the dictation of an elder or a noble code."

Jun smiled, "Yes, I agree... Only if others looked at life like you do, Yoruichi."

"We have lived with noblity crap all our lives and it's over rated bullshit. Before a social class; I am Yoruichi Shihoin as you are Junko Arashi." She replied brushing her friend's straight and long brown hair with a comb.

"Becoming clan head of the Shihoins will be a milestone for nobility and for you, Yoruichi." Jun glanced at the mirror and looked away.

"You can achieve the same... I should bring you out to a bar and we will have a party for celebration for your promotion!" Jun's easily mendable hair allowed Yoruichi to tye it into two ponytails with long ribbons of the color red and blue.

"The last time I got drunk with you was probably the most impulsive thing I have ever done." She muttered under her breath.

"It was enjoyable? Right?" Yoruichi requested taking out the make up out of the sink drawer.

"To be honest... It was."

Kisuke opened the door and peeked in, "Are the both of you ladies finished yet?"

"Hold your horses, Kisuke! I am almost finished with my master piece!"

"I never thought you were skilled at applying make up, Yoruichi."

"Cosmetics is an art form and note that every noblewoman wears it, Now doesn't our Jun look beautiful?" She took the hand mirror from the draw and reflected it in her friend's face.

"She is attractive without makeup on."

"You simpleton! You don't have to be unbelievably blunt!" Yoruichi hissed at Kisuke.

"Looks and display is secondary to a soul's personality, Thank you for your honesty, Kisuke." Jun smiled warmly.

"I'm the most honest man in soul society!"

"Bullshit." Yoruichi exclaimed putting away the make up.

At her mother's current residence. The three were greeted by Takibana's butler Gokubei and lead to her quarters in the most lavish part of the mansion.

Takibana hugged her daughter and said, "My daughter, I have something to give you."

She handed over a large envelope to Junko, who opened it and read it,"You are giving me the old Arashi family property? What is that and where is it?"

"This is where our family originated from and built up their standing. It's old and has been abandoned for sometime." Takibana explained to Junko.

"You are giving me a money pit?"

"Hardly, This palace is an example of architecture you would rarely see in soul society north. It is littered with gemed walls and a garden of plants you would only see in soul society." Takibana gave her a wood print of the castle.

As visitors climb up the stairs; Dragons were carved into the pillars of the Castle's stone entrance. Grand doors are closed.

"Oh, Wow. Why are you giving this to me?" Jun smiled brightly.

"It is in my will and I wanted to give it to you early so you may make your own family there."

"Um, Don't I have an arranged marriage?" The daughter asked the mother.

"An arranged marriage? Why would you think that? I think you are capable of making your own decisions in your relationships." Takibana exposed,"You did at one have an arranged marriage... Even before you were born... But the boy sadly died when he was fifteen years old, At that time you were two years old."

"WHAT? I was going to be married to a man who was 13 years older than me? Who was he?" Junko's eyes widened.

"He was Akaryu Shihoin. Yoruichi's older brother. After his death, The Lord and lady Shihoin arranged another marriage to our family. Between your old brother and young Yoruichi. Unfortunately your brother died as well." Her mom explained frankly. "No more marriages now."

"Thank the soul king." Junko sighed relief.

The last thing her mother gave her was a map to the location of her family's palace. Junko escused herself and returned to her friends.

"What did she give you?" Yoruichi asked curiously.

"A deed to my own residence. Will my two besties escort me there?"

"That is the second part of our mission."

"Oh, Okay."

In the north of soul society. Stood an ancient structure. Abandoned yet in good condition. Reishi count here was absorbed by the spirit crystal gems and materials used to make this palace leaving the environment in ghostly ruin. The trees were dead and absolutely no wild spirit life.

"I have a feeling this will be like a haunted house." Junko commented gazing at her new home.

"I will protect you from potential enemies, Okay?Jun?" Kisuke said leading her up the stone steps.

"This place is abandoned, There is a likely chance for there to be nothing threatening inside." Yoruichi kicked open the grand doors. "See there is absolutely... Nothing!"

From the shadows came a doll like girl in kimono of pure white and a pink obi tied around her small waist. She spoke with an AI Shirley Temple voice[now that's creepy, "My master Benkeimon Arashi-sama wants to know why the three of you have set foot on his property?"

"His property? My great grandfather Benkeimon has been dead for centuries now. This property is mine and to prove it... I have the deed." Junko showed the persocom the papers.

"Oh, I see. Master will be coming down soon to speak with you." She said and moved robotically back into the house.

An old man appeared after the robot girl. White hair in a fumanchu style and blue robes. He took of his magnifying goggles and smiled, "Hello, Young soul reapers, I am Benkeimon Arashi and this is my house!"

"I am your great grand daughter and you are supposed to be dead! Legally this is MY home!" She defended showing him the papers.

He tuned up his glasses and looked down at her, "You are Junko? my grand daughter... Yes, Everything is coming back to me!"

"Are you senile? Old man?" Junko insisted on his sanity.

"Me? Senile? No, no! Come inside! Please!"


	10. Glossary: Robot Mechanisms

"Nothing beats technology... Not even the gods of death and the angels of destruction... Yet we are capable of creating them and they shall protect us from our enemies. We shall live peacefully knowing without [technology] and each other we wouldn't have advanced and survived this far."

\- Benkeimon Arashi the creator.

Name: Many, The one in the white kimono is named Shoyuki.

Age: immortal until destroyed.

Gender: Either

Species: persocom, robot, lil'terminators, gynedroids.

Weight: a ton

Height: five feet five inches or shorter

Appearance: sexy, cute, adorable, whatever the maker chooses.

Likes: Programmed to like their master.

Dislikes: What ever they are programmed not to like.

Used for: Fighting enemies and doing menial chores. Messenger.

Having decent jobs of their own to build up moola.

Not Used for: Prostitution, slave labor and over use.

Battle: Does whatever they are programmed to do and what their master says.

Strengths: super intelligence, guns,specialized soul blades to fit their needs, super speed and strength, deceptively attractive. Able to self destruct to destroy an enemy.

Immunities: poisons, Hypnosis, illusions, human emotions, reishi attacks, wind damage, stupidity, bodily functions, mind tricks, Kyoka Suigetsu, undeath.

Weaknesses: lightning attacks, Computer hacking, Ukitake's zanpakuto with a confusing name something Kotowari?, Candice Catnip's lightning, Lightning spells, fire. Incapable of understanding deception and lies.

Bio: An army of soul robots/persocoms with super intelligence, guns, blades, speed and strength created by her paranoid -about -quincys grandfather Benkeimon over a thousand years ago and now they are perfected. To protect his grand palace and to kill Quincys in the ancient past. Quite effective against quincies for the constructs have shields that block reishi attacks, even against zanpakutos and spells. But weaknesses against lightning, fire and possible hacking. Does not eat or consume any organic substances. Cannot sleep (but charging would count as their sleep).

Theme Songs:

'Dreams In Digital(Fiction)' by Orgy

'Eyes- Radio -Lies' by Orgy

Character Responses:

Benkeimon Arashi: These robots are the greatest invention known to shinigami! ...(sad) After the zanpakuto.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi: These are... are abominations! Gynedroids don't compare Nemuri!... Through they do have one future use as an aluminum trash can and sacrificial pawns.

Yoruichi Shihoin: Oh, Soul King. Don't let Kisuke see the rest of them.

Junko Arashi: Only my great grand father could have made these things of confusion and false innocence. Hopefully it doesn't cost us in the future.

Kisuke Urahara: I could improve these... Gynedroids. Give them "cuter" clothes, diverse personalities, and program them with better fighting skills.

Shunsui Kyōraku: Can I... Borrow one for a few hours?... I need one to clean up last nights party.

Adult Nanao Ise in a message: Mr. Arashi, Please take back the robot you lended to Kyōraku -taisho. Never lend him anything that can't think for themselves and refuse.

Retsu Unohana: We could use a little help with fatiguing chores and hospital patients...

Adult Byakuya Kuchiki never showed up for a response instead: Renji Abarai: For some reason my taisho refused to respond to these things. Said he was too busy [A rather polite way of saying he don't give a shit.] These remind me too much of Rukia... Ugh.

Lisa Yadōmaru in a request letter: Mr. Arashi, You must be the dirtiest old pervert [more so than my old captain] to have designed these things like you have. No, I'm not judging. Please make me one that looks like this boy with blonde hair in this picture, he's a hotty from my favorite manga. (Inside the letter is a pic of a shojo manga character.)

Soi Fon: Could we get one to clean Kisuke's room? What a lazy ass.

Shinji Hirako: I thought Hiyori was one when I first saw her.

Hiyori Sarugaki: These female imitations just take up space. Shinji! Stop staring at them! Idiot!

Kenpachi Zaraki: This is a waste of my time. (Walks away.)

Sōsuke Aizen without glasses: These are quite the annoyance...

Butterfly God Aizen tries to crush one and it doesn't break: Are these machines made out of the same material as my chair?

Gin Ichimaru to Aizen without glasses: I wouldn't worry they are a physical illusion from the start for the other shinigami. Distraction.

Kaname Tōsen: They are nothing but a means to an end.

Grimmjow looks at one for the first time, it uses it's eye lasers and beams through his stomach hole: WHAT THE HELL! (He punches the gynedroid and it goes flying and it hits against a wall.)

Ulquiorra: Trash...(Gives his infamous nonchalant look and walks away.)

Tia Harribel: ... (Stares emotionlessly.)

Szayelaporro Granz disects a gynedroid or tries to with drills: Muahahahahahaha! No internal organs! Time to give them some! (He turns to his chubby servants) Go get "Thundercrotch's" flaccid corpse!

Ilforte Granz: No internal organs? These tools would surely kill you in a fight to the death, little brother. Not that I even care.

Tied down Thunderwicci on Szayel's slab as he cuts her open with a knife: NO! Please don't! I don't want to become a clockwork orange!

Uryu Ishida writes a letter to Benkeimon Arashi: Please, Turn off auto targeting when they are faced with me, I'm not a Quincy who is an enemy.

Orihime Inoue looks at the clothes of one: Oh, So this is where Urahara got the inspiration for my Quincy war arc outfit.

Ichigo Kurosaki after hearing Orihime's response, raises his fist to the sky: Damn you! Hat'n'clogs!

Rukia Kuchiki: All I can say these were created by a mad man. A mad inventor.

Momo Hinamori: These kinda scare me. (She looks at the soulless and emotionless doll like complexion of one and gasps in fear.)

Toshiro Hitsugaya: These should be outlawed and it's maker in the prisons.

Rangiku Matsumoto: Captain, These can't think for themselves and they were made to protect the soul world from it's enemies right? That was the idea of their creator from the start.

Genryusai Yamamoto to Benkeimon Arashi, in a letter: These will never be used in the training of students at Shin'o academy. Only when Soul society must defend it's self from very dangerous enemies. Besides... Where have you been for the last 800 years? Old friend?


	11. Junko Arashi Saito

Character Concept: There has been many evolutions of this character I made up and I can't say I'm happy with them. I think the current one is the best. Junko is very graceful and sophisticated but watch out for her sudden bouts of anger that defy her calm and collected personality.

Lady Junko Arashi Saito

Other name:

Sainan'in (of calamity)- in the sense of misfortune.

Author: Usually these names are given posthumously. But I thought since this Soul World, The after life. I thought why not make it like a formal name, this is the after life after all. I'm really at a loss here...

Nicknames: Jun, Kisuke's nurse, Lady Arashi, Moe, Juni, manhandler

Age: N\A, yeah, I know her age should be very important right now but death gods age differently than we do. To play safe, She looks to be in her early twenties. Or maybe death gods choose to age or not. Concerning Toshiro's fan pleaser moment in the manga.

Birthday: December 28, Capricorn

Height: 5 feet 6inches

Weight: It is rude to ask a lady that

Hair: Dark brunette

Eyes: Purple

Physical appearance: slim with feminine curves, not so muscular. A C cup bra size. Long and straight Heian style brown hair cut that reaches the middle of her back and the sides of her face. Kinda looks like she could be related to Lady Arashi from 'X' by Clamp.

Appearance: Dresses in noble lady clothing and the nurse shinigami outfit. Sometimes puts her hair up with fancy pins. Looks good in the pink nurse uniform. Has her own custom made lady like shihakusho that must have been very expensive to make. Tailor made by the same people who design Byakuya's clothes.

Hobbies: Go, shoji, tea parties, flute, writing

Favorite food: simple rice cakes, mochi

Favorite beverage: tea

Occupation: Noble woman, member of squad four

Spouse:

Children: Honestly, I'm taking this story in another direction that is more to her character and social class than what I previously thought. She will most likely have a daughter.

Personality:

Moe. Shy and clingy as a child. She is modestly sophisticated and has no fear to correct people. Animals spirits (including humanoid spirits) have a magnetism to her. She is loyal to her allies until the end. Writing in a journal, Reluctantly vulnerable and enjoys a little harmless rnr. Independent yet caring and is bit of a philanthropist. Dislikes wanton violence of all sorts.

Weaknesses: obsessive compulsive, expressing her feelings, anxiety. Cute babies and toddlers! She falls victim to their 'take care of me! woman!' adorableness!

Strengths: Nurturing, honest and head strong. Able to see the bigger picture, Master healing, good at hiding her Reiatsu.

Wishes: Junko wishes she had a family who were not so distant from each other. This is something that she wants herself when she has her own family.

Sexuality and relationships: Okay, This is the thing. She was kissed by Yoruichi, they were pissed drunk. She won't fall for the guys who she knows are perverts. She has standards and is of nobility. Tends to fall for someone who can lighten her dark mood. Bisexual at the most. At the end of the world, Yoruichi is her BAE.

Turn ons: holding her hand, cuddling, sensual love. Soft caressing.

Turn offs: strange people staring at her lady parts, pet talk, Scruffiness. BDSM.

Theme Songs:

'Fleur's Du Mal': There are many versions of this song on YouTube.

'I kissed a girl' by Kate Perry

Abilities:

Basic reaper trained abilities.

Master Tactician

Pharmacist and alchemist- makes all kinds of tonics by the rare plants that grow in her palace garden. Her great grand father is unknowningly her test subject.

Reversed Wounds: A healing spell that is best used on mortal and fatal wounds. Heals torn tissues and organs and forces blood back into the veins all at an excelling rate.

Master of healing spells and arts.

More that I haven't even came up yet.

Medical ward doctor and surgeon.

Zanpakuto: a fancy and light katana with a dragon fly guard and a sky blue hilt.

Call: Gorge yourself!

subject noun verb

Saijitsu(feast) no(of) zenbu(all) Seijin(sages/saints)

Saijitsu Seijin no Zenbu

(A.N: I'm a total English language speaker so I have no idea if I got the Japanese right... Please forgive me...)

Shikai: Saijitsu Seijin no Zenbu - millions of reishi and reishi consuming dragon fly catterpillars that eat their enemies whole causing immense pain. They also eat dead flesh to complete the second transformation if needed.(Meaning 'feast of all sages'/or saints- has nothing to do with Christianity or a book with the title.)

Bankai: Banbutsu naosu:

Energy taken from the previous eating the enemies, the dragon flies come out of the frog sage's mouth and heal several of the wounded with their healing and reviving flame touch.(Universal Mending.)

Zanpakuto's true form: A creepy looking huge and at times of it's choosing miniature green frog sage with big eyes, face, and mouth open wide. Wears shinto style monk clothes. It's gender is indeterminate by appearance. Has a wise personality and wishes best for Junko but wishes she was not so careless about her endeavors.

Seijin concept: I think it's rather funny that she has to use shikai to use bankai with Seijin. Also everyone's bankai in Bleach is an offensive attack, So I thought why not make her's a very powerful healing transformation.

Seijin represents the natural consumption of all things in nature, in order to bring new life, there has to be death. In order to grow and live a creature has to eat and in the process become an adult. Give new life and eventually die of whatever befalls them.

Bio: Junko is the twin of her brother Shima. She is polite, thoughtful and generous. Yet, she is over confident, fragile and has sudden bouts of anger. She always looks to help others before helping herself. She joined four because of that. After becoming head of the Arashi clan and her noble court ordered marriage. She blames herself for the misfortune she brought on to the Kuchiki clan while all the while she was really trying to help. She is of misfortune.

Character opinions:

Pre-teen Byakuya: I can't believe she told me to keep my anger in check...

Older brother Byakuya Kuchiki: Rukia, You will learn the etiquette of a noble woman from Lady Arashi, You are to treat her with the upmost respect.

Rukia Kuchiki after first encounter: I wonder if miss Miyako ever met lady Arashi. They both are soo lady like and kind. I like her company, It's kinda relaxing.

Tsunaryu Arashi: I don't know why men like my sister soo much, They are wasting their time staring at her, she will never notice them. Though other than that she is the best sister a girl can have.

Takibana Arashi: She may be a little emotional but my eldest daughter knows her strengths and responsibilities, That is all a mother could ask for.

Benkeimon Arashi to Shōyuki: I think she is poisoning my tea.

Shōyuki: Your accusation is negative, master. This cup contains organic materials mostly used in vitamins used to boast your immune system and cleanse your digestive tract and bowls. You may feel the the sudden need to use the bathroom.

Young and cute Soi Fon: Lady Yoruichi thinks I have things in common with her? The only similarity is the bangs of our hair style.

Retsu Unohana: She wishes to save lifes and give life? She was right to join squad four. I admire Lady Arashi for what she seeks to become.

Shunsui Kyōraku: Lovely fukutaisho Takibana's daughter has grown into a beautiful woman, I wonder what kind of flowers she likes?

Ukitake to Kyōraku: Shunsui, I told you several times in the past to absolutely have nothing to do with my former fukutaisho, She was more trouble than she is worth.

Kisuke Urahara: I used to trick her into going into the boys bathroom back in the basal school, walk into the wrong hot spring on purpose, amongst other things like what I did to Yoruichi, except Yoruichi kicked me in the balls in the end of my escapades. Jun may act like she is past those days but I know behind that calm, unassuming and sometimes cheerful face, she is plotting vengeance against me... If I was to say I was terrified of anything... It's Jun with calm murderous intent and angry cat beast Yoruichi.

Yoruichi: Jun and I were like sisters. Our mothers were pregnant together and we were born days apart. We used to have sleep overs, make fun of Kisuke, get drunk and now she is to be married? Where did the time go to?


	12. Calm Before The Storm

Author: In this chapter, We go back to the nobility drama. I love writing family, court, and nobility crap, It's so fun! How can I piss off young lady Arashi? By taking her from her comfortable place. Other than that I changed the monkey crap that is this storie's summary. After leaving this story out in the open for several months, and returning to it, I was like what the hell is this bullshit summary? It totally has nothing to do with this story. After making some drastic character development for our sophisticated Lady Arashi, I reminded myself she is a noble woman and of her family issues that were basically ignored for some time.

As fast as her legs could take her. Junko ran to her mother's quarters within the family manor. She ran into a man and when she looked up to his face. It was Kuchiki Soujun.

"I'm sorry, Soujun-dono," Her face turned red. She should have watched where she was going.

He smiled and nodded, "My apologies, Lady Arashi. I will be on my way."

Junko slipped into her mother's room and closed the door. She found her madam mother writing on a scroll with a grin on her flawless face. She thought her mother was going to raise her fist and cheer, until Takibana realized her daughter walked in.

She pushed her work to the side and greeted her eldest daughter, "You came home early, Do you like the old family residence?"

"I can't go back to that palace! great grand father is still alive and he has robots! He's senile! That whole palace is loud clockwork... I want a more tranquil home." Junko let's it all out. She has been doing that more often thanks to her childhood friends.

"Oh, So that old bag of bones is still around. That palace is still yours if you live in it or not." Takibana explained nonchalantly. As always she would be welcome in the house she grew up in.

"Other than that... It is nice." She confessed modestly. Before tempting to leave. Takibana stopped her from doing so.

"Wait, I have something to tell you."

"What is it? Mother?"

From everything her mother could have confessed to her daughter. Takibana went with this, "I have asked Soujun to assist you with kendo and demon magic."

"I accept." Junko bowed. Her mother would never take no for an answer. Besides she trained with a member of the Kuchiki family before.

Her mother's lips parted into a pleased smile showing her white teeth. There was no holding back emotions with this woman, "Excellent, Starting on friday you will meet him at the squad six training grounds at noon."

After completing her shifts at the squad four infirmary on Friday. Junko made her way to the squad six training grounds. She saw the fukutaisho sitting on the edge of the pavilion eating lunch. He motioned her to sit next to him and so she did.

"Good evening, Kuchiki Fukutaisho." She addressed him with a nod. He handed out something to her.

"This is for you, My lady." It was a bento box full of tasty food.

Jun gleamed happily, "Thank you."

Silence loomed and Junko very lady like ate bits of food with her chop sticks. She was very sophisticated in everything she does either that be eating, cleaning or dressing. To others watching her, her habits may seem awkward or hilarious.

A harmless low laugh came from Soujun.

"Why are you laughing?" She voiced with a face flushed with embarrassment.

"No, It's nothing."

Junko teased, "I never heard a member of the Kuchiki family laugh before."

"The Kuchiki are a family full of surprises."

"What is the connection between the Arashi and Kuchiki?" She asked more in earnest.

"From the history texts kept by my family. Our ancestors fought side by side in the old wars in trust and friendship." Soujun responded with what he knew.

She mused, "Like hardened trees in a storm. May these bonds never break."

The Kuchiki nodded, "Shall we begin?"

"Yes," She declared raising up to her feet instantly.

A week later...

Together in her room. Tsunaryu and Kukaku Shiba sat together eating mochi on her bed with a pink lotus comforter set. Sitting side by side and conversating with one another. Gossiping.

"You wanted to tell me something? Tsunaryu?"

Tsunaryu cried out tears of joy, "My mother cancelled my engagement! Kukaku! Thank you! Soul king!"

"Finally your mother got her head out of her ass. Your cousin, I saw him in the red lights district entering a rather whipped brothel once. What a waste of money." Kukaku Shiba extolled with a sarcastic chuckle.

"After four years of fear and distress that plagued my life..." Tsunaryu lamented dramatically. "How did you get into the red lights district?"

"Heh, There are ways. I not telling." A devious grin formed on her face.

"It has been four years since I had a meaningful conversation with my sister. I miss Juni dearly." She took another bite.

"My brother Kaien plans to join the squads. When he doe's. I will be happy that he is doing something with his life and the fact I don't have to see his dumb face every day." Kukaku summed up most bluntly.

"She has been coming home more frequently and other noblemen have been coming and leaving our home. Recently, My sister has been named the next inheritor of my family's name and possessions just recently by the noble courts. They only asked one thing..." Tsunaryu exposed to her companion.

"Don't tell me... I already know...Your poor sister. She is probably going to freak when she hears this."

Tsunaryu tilted her head agreeing completely, "As for me... I would rather live life as I please."

"Same here." Kukaku yawned and stretched out her arms. "So who are these noblemen? Coming and leaving?"

"Hmm, Only..."

In that second Tsunaryu's shoji door into the pavilion opens and walks in is Yoruichi, "Damn it! Yoruichi! You scared the crap out of us."

"I just came here to see my old lady friends." Yoruichi threw herself between them.

"Tell me about Kisuke and my sister?" Tsunaryu insisted.

"Those two always find ways to make themselves so occupied that it takes up their free time. Either that be baseless research, or medical studies. They have soo much in common in brain development... It's not funny." Yoruichi crossed her arms and legs.

Tsunaryu cherished the thought that she had a sister who wished to help people. On the contrary, Tsunaryu wished to write nothing but smutty fictional novels. Under a fake name. Here she would summit to her own vast wealth and infamous popularity in the soul world.

"You must have came here for some reason other than to hang with us girls?" Kukaku said to Yoruichi.

"Let's go out and get drinks and food." Shihoin offered.

Her friends agreed and they were off. Once they made it to the manor entrance. The three heard the voices. Of people they knew.

"Good night."

"See you tomorrow, Lady Arashi."

Junko turned around and walked into her friends. She jumped a little. "What are you three doing?"

"Speak of the devil! My only dear sister." Tsunaryu gave Junko a bear hug. "So, What are you doing with a dreamy death god of good looks?"

"We were training." Junko stated nonchalantly.

"Sis, Mother made you the family inheritor, by the decree of the noble court last week without ever telling you." Tsunaryu laid down the details for her sister, "The court only had one request that is you marry."

Her older sister's purple eyes widened in shock and her burgundy hair seemed to flatten. She began to cry.

"Come on, sis. It mustn't be all that bad." Her little sister patted her on the back.

"No, These are not tears of sorrow." Junko held her sister tightly.

"I think mother has already found someone for you," Tsunaryu made known expressing a frank face and proceeded to whisper in her sister's ear.

Yoruichi grimaced, "I'm going to miss you," She wrapped her arms around Jun's waist and laid her head on her shoulder.

"Yoru, You are free to see me, Wherever I wander." Jun took her soft hand in her own. Her pink lips formed a weak smile.

"Except in her bedroom, You will want to keep clear from that place at night, Yoruichi." Kukaku made Tsunaryu giggle and Lady Arashi gasp with embarrassement.

"Yeah, My sister doesn't like people knowing... But she doe's day dream about such things." Her younger sister extorted.

"You take great joy in embarrassing me? Don't you?Tsuna?" She held her Shihoin tighter.

"That is what what younger siblings are there for." Her sister jested and goofed along talking with Shiba about very nasty things.

Jun turned to Yoruichi and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Everything is going to be fine." It sounded like Jun was trying to reassure herself and Yoruichi at the same time.

"I hope so."

The next morning. Junko made it down to her mother's office. The woman sat down signing several documents. Her calligraphy with the skill of an elegant and practiced hand.

"Why the angry look? My dear?" Her mother brought her attention to her daughter.

"I am the inheritor and I have to marry?" She recalled what Tsunaryu told her.

"Oh, You already know? I wanted this to be a surprise..." Her mother pouted. From the beginning before the decline of the family this was nothing what Takibana wanted. After a four year dispute between their family, Takibana took it to the court of nobles for their judgement.

Takibana's daughter fumed,

"You picked a widower!"

Takibana fluttered her paper fan, "A young widower. I would never go about this without considering you, I know you like him... No... Love him... As says a recent page from your diary and there is no other family I would trust more with my highly capable daughter. There were others, You want to meet them?"

Jun shot back, "That is besides the point!"

"What are your true thoughts on this?" Takibana finally gave in and placed her quill in the ink pot.

"First, What did he say?" She inquires nervously.

"It took a few days to receive a reply from him, Other than that it was favorable response. He will only accept if it is something you want." Takibana concluded, "Now, what do you think? My daughter?"

Her daughter started to weep, "I don't know what I will tell him... But I'm glad you didn't inform the Hachimoto family of my availability." Her former teacher of etiquette's family Kurokuni.

"Yes." Takibana grunted and gave her daughter a motherly hug, "You are too emotional and these kind of nuptials take a great time to get in order... Ah, Yes. Now speaking about the nuptial bed and children..."

"I know all about that, from my basic medical studies back in the academy." Junko calmed, "We have time to speak, I need to ask you something, Mother."

"Yes, What is it?" Takibana replied in all simplicity.

"What happened to father and brother?"

Her mother inhaled and resolved, "They were sent to the living world on a classified squad two elimination task of a dangerous hollow. Never returned. Presumed dead." It took her so long just to get this information from the stealth force.

"How did you come across this information?"

"Yoruichi Shihoin discreetly searched the secret documents of her squad for me." Takibana's eyes gazed up to the clock. "You should be going."

Author: I don't know how this chapter makes me feel, A sense of !WTH! This chapter was a ride for me and the next one is much worse.


	13. Minor OC Profiles

(Author: I like to make a list of these characters just to keep track on them so to speak.)

Tsunaryu Arashi: She is Jun's younger sister. She looks like a younger and wilder version of her older sister, except her eyes are brown and she has a pixie black hair cut. She is a drama queen, pervert and a naive sugar addict. She has many boyfriends (who want entrance into the vast Arashi family wealth), who she uses as research for a book she is writing. Has a secret crush on 'cute blond beast' Kisuke Urahara. That she would never follow up on for obvious reasons. Oh, yeah, and the other nickname: 'sugar cane daddy' which her older sister hates with a passion.

Takibana Arashi: This woman was once the fukutaisho of thirteen. She was best known for being very tactical, insightful when fighting against her enemies, and exploiting their weaknesses. Her time in the squads is littered with gossip of her own saké induced nights, wild partying with squad 8 and promiscuous ventures with several dumbass horny dudes, who fell for her snake charms. When she wasn't working, she was living the life of the party.

But eventually she was forced to follow up on a political marriage her well-to-do parents created for her, there her partying life died and she returned to her life as the Arashi matron and matured with new sights on the horizon. She is your typical ambitious noble woman mother who has little time for mourning and is very busy with noble stuff and family matters such as helping her daughters find suitable husbands who she knows won't neglect them.

Shima Arashi: Takibana's only son. This boy from the day he was born he was destined to be a member of the punishment force. So his daddy says. He was trained by his daddy Torinobu, too. He eventually became a very violent anger management case bent on taking his anger out on hollows and had to be sent to the soul society psychologist by his daddy who sent him there. After coming out of years of therapy, he was sent with Torinobu on a classified 2 mission where they never returned. Had a arranged marriage to Yoruichi Shihoin that was concocted by their parents when they were very young.

Torinobu Saitō: A dude who was told by his daddy that he will be joining punishment force and nothing else. He was raised to be a ninja and became few of the best at sneaking around, hiding his spiritual pressure and backstabbing hollows. He was quite horrified he had to marry a flirt like Takibana and was quite fearful of her secret noble ambitions to get her family into other noble households through marriages and other schemes. He himself had no ambitions whatever. He was great friends with Yoruichi's father.

Butler Satori Gokubei : This fancy man with a black slicked back hair cut and tux went to the five star university in district one that specializes in training souls in the art of Butler, waiter, nanny, maid, chefs and governess. He has served the Arashi house for several generations. He admires how easy Takibana has made his job too. He only has to answer the calls of visitors. He is very very very well paid and has a fancy house and family of his own.

Kurokuni Hachimoto: This lady is a master of music and poetry. She fears becoming a lonely cat spinster old lady. Her greatest problem is her pessimistic point of view. She is the only daughter of matron Hachimoto who doesn't have a stick up her ass.

Benkeimon Arashi: This dude was a soul reaper whose intelligence and talent was discovered by Yamamoto very very very long time ago. His first inventions were like clockwork dolls then by the discovery of a special metal and other technical devices (metal that is only found in soul society), he was able to improve his life's work several times over centuries. He was great friends with the Kuchiki ancestor who he is very hesitant to ever talk about to others or name. It's a sensitive subject. Now this senile and very old dude with a pale white fumanchu is a recluse hermit who only has his inventions to socialize with. Oh, but he's coming out now.

Author: This should explain why Takibana's daughters are the way they are. Jun promised herself at a young age that she would never be like her mom or dad but for her younger sister, it's the opposite. I will probably do a flash back from when her mom was the fukutaisho of 13 and her dad a squad 2 member. I wanted to make Takibana entirely different from the other latter fukutaishos of thirteen.

Hitosuji Shinju: This clean but very dirty dude with shiny teeth and freaky hair styles believes he's an average kind of guy. He is obessed with hygiene and keeping germs away. Has a thing for dumbass Aya. Is very blunt and a loud mouth. He is in squad four because he really isn't much of a fighter or demon magic user. Plus, He believes squad four is the only one that makes a difference in soul society on a daily basis and is the backbone that keeps everything going.

Aya Mitsuname: A dumbass who has a thing for men who are unsuitable for any kind of relationship and sometimes ones who are unavailable. When she is not working she goes shopping with Ashina or daydreams. She is a brunette with a red bow in her wavy hair.

Ashina Kikunatsu: She hates being a member of four. She curses alot. She is a bitch. She had a bad family life. She likes nice clothes and Aya is like a sister to her. Her hair is strawberry blonde and short.

Sakaki Setsubi: This guy with a grand fashion sense is a player. He has many girlfriends who he hops to and fro. At work he is a smooth talker and uses it to get out of possible problems with the wrong people. He has navy blue hair and pale blue eyes.


	14. Honor And Responsibility To One's Clan

Author: Wow... There isn't much I can say here other than... I know I'm falling to address a few things but those will come in time... Yes, In due time. This chapter was fricken hard to write! ... Still I must thank you all for the likes and follows. My smart ass sister said: Isn't he older than her? Honestly, The ages of shinigami in Bleach is very confusing to this writer, Some are over thousand and they look like they are forty. I don't know how old my OC Lady Arashi Junko really is...

Between all the great clans. The Arashi are tied to cultural arts and the economy of the soul world. Without these there wouldn't be passion, love, happiness, prosperity and friendship. Without passion, we cease to exist. We cease to communicate, We then cannot feel. This family must stay as strong as the storms of chaos. Therefore it is my responsibility to stay to these tenets and honor them.

-Junko Arashi (in her diary)

In the squad four barracks. Junko leaned against the railing of the pavilion. She watched as the grey clouds dispersed allowing sunshine through. Revealing blue skies. Loud foot steps and laughs rang out behind her. She felt arms embrace her from behind.

"Hey! Arashi-san! Long time no see!" It was the voice of Aya Kikunatsu.

She turned her head and saw the four monkeyshiners. Hitosuji Shinju, Kikunatsu Ashina, Mitsuname Aya and Sakaki Setsubi.

"Hey? How you doing princess?" Asked Hitosuji with a smile of pearl white horse teeth.

She gawked at his yellow que tip hair cut and giggled, "I see you are still trying new hair styles! Mr. Hitosuji."

"An original fashion sense is a way to a healthy lifestyle." He grinned.

"The heads of Shin'o should have a hygiene instructor and he should be you, Shinju." Arashi suggested, humor in her voice.

"Got any news?" Ashina asked Junko.

"I was chosen to be the next head of my family and I am to be married." She announced with a sincere tone.

"No! Fricken way! Who's the lucky guy?" Aya indulged most curiously.

"He should be here soon." Arashi's lips parted into a reserved smile.

Young lady Arashi felt a familiar reiatsu coming from her right. In the direction of her former co-workers backs. "Good afternoon, fellow members of four."

The four turned with stupefied faces and bowed with respect,

"Kuchiki-fukutaisho!"

"We must be going, See you four later." She took her place beside him.

The four watched as the two left down the wooden deck, "Why do the handsome dudes always get the 'good girls'? Even a good looking widower dad has a better chance than your average single joe..." Hitosuji gloomed to his friends out loud.

"You are saying YOU are the average joe?" Setsubi crackled like a hyena.

"We both are! Sakaki!" Shinju claimed with a fist.

Setsubi moved his midnight blue hair to the side of his flawless face, His eyes glittered with dark intent."You are the average jackass... Me, however, I am the night time player. Heheheh, 'Bad girls' are always in my bed."

"Setsubi! I didn't know you were a man-whore! I thought you were metrosexual." The que tip blurted out.

"You thought I was a Metrosexual?"

"You act, dress and talk like a metrosexual."

Strawberry blonde Ashina got between the two, "Can't the both of you shut up? Those two are nobles and so you idiots would never have a chance with her."

"Still it's agonizing! Ashina." Aya, The brunette with a bow in her hair forlorned. "The only man who has any interest in me is Hitosuji and he's a total douche bag."

"I'm far from being a douche bag, Aya. I'm the best man here." He gave her a goofy smirk, She chortled thinking his expression was funny.

(Kuchiki manor gardens)

Her eyes watched as koi fish swam in the pond. Avoiding the roots of the lily pads and the rocks. "I accept your hand in the bonds of matrimony." She turned to Kuchiki her serious face threatening to shatter like glass.

"Yes, This was what I wanted to discuss with you today. When your mother asked me to marry you, I was unsure of what to say... Then I thought maybe the Kuchiki needs someone like you. I do."

Her glass face shattered and tears started to gush from her purple eyes. "My lady, Did my reply upset you?" He asked in most concern with her sudden out burst.

Lady Arashi stuck to her resolve. An inferno burned from her soul, her dark brown hair rises from the roots and she lets go, "I'm not sure what kind of wife, I will be... I cannot take the place of your pardoned wife..." Her emotions came forth like a wave of light. "All those years ago when you would frequently visit the Arashi manor, You were understanding, kind and calm..." She struggled to speak. "I don't understand how you can put her loss aside."

Sōjun's blue eyes widened at her realization and he mused in depth, "I want to make our families even stronger, In all of my experiences and the comrades I have lost. I have discovered that even the life of a shinigami can be cut short, We are not eternal, Lady Arashi. The more we make the right choices in the favor of happiness and for our families, the more at peace we are and the more able we are to move on."

Lady Arashi nodded and listened, "You are indeed, wise, Lord Kuchiki."

He nodded and a more serious gaze was directed at her, "We must ensure the future of our clans, You will help me with this?"

Lady Arashi tilted her head, "Yes, I cannot ever abandon what my family represents. I will need your kindness and understanding as well. Once I am head of the Arashi... I want to improve the economy and inspire culture to all of soul world. I will need the history and knowledge of the Kuchiki in order for that to happen."

(Squad 2, Kisuke's room)

"Kisuke! You lazy bum! Get up!" Yoruichi kicked him in the ass as he slept on his futon.

"Just twenty more minutes... Mom." He whimpered half asleep. Drooling over his pillow.

"Mom? This is Yoruichi! I have news!" She swiped away his blanket off.

Kisuke opened his eyes, "Yes, What is it?"

"Our Jun was named the next head of the Arashi clan." She first exposed.

"The next head of the Arashi? That is a great thing, Yoruichi. I don't understand why you have such a pained face? Did someone step on the little kittie's tail?" He teased Yoruichi playfully.

"She is getting engaged as well!" She hissed at Urahara.

"That was going to happen Yoruichi. If you spent long amounts of time around the Arashi manor and you read Jun's diaries you would get an idea of how she feels about such things. Our Jun is a romantic." He replied with his broader knowledge.

"Her marriage was requested by the noble courts." Shihoin revealed.

"Do you know who she is engaged to?"

"No, But I know someone who does." Yoruichi invoked taking Urahara by the arm, "Let's go talk to her sister."

Yoruichi and Kisuke traveled to the Arashi manor and entered Tsunaryu's rooms through the pavilion's shoji doors. The young lady at her desk with several manuscripts jumped, "It's you two... Hi, Kisuke! Wanna a loly pop?" She offered him a piece of candy.

"Thanks, Tsunaryu." He took the tasty treat from her.

"So why are the two of you here?" Her lips curved into a smirk. Mostly in Kisuke's direction. "As your sister's childhood friends... We would like to know who she is engaged to?"

"My mother may see this engagement as a foot hold to her ambition, and damn the high noble court for their requests. My sister's marriage honors the history between two noble families. My mother couldn't see her brilliant daughter used in less trusted clans for the sake of gaining power, prestige and eventually control over the Arashi. That is why my mother pursued the Kuchiki. The breath taking god of death Sōjun himself." Tsunaryu pleaded in the defense of her dear sister.

"Yoruichi? You made it sound like the soul world was ending!"

"Things will never be the same between us three!" She hissed at Urahara.

"Kuchiki is an alright kind of guy, We should be congratulating her."

"Jun said that I could come visit her when I wanted but that makes me think what am I doing?" The usually laid back Yoruichi was now on the edge.

"You are to be the Shihoin head very soon and you are destined to be captain of the punishment force." Tsunaryu recalled what Yoruichi told her a few days ago. "You are not much of a family person either, Yoruichi, That is something that my sister has."

"Calm down, Yoruichi, It's okay. The world isn't ending, I will give you a kitty treat." Kisuke petted Yoruichi like one doe's to their domesticated cat.

She roared and displayed her fangs, "Do you want to get kicked in the balls? Again? Kisuke?"

He passed by her threat quickly. "I never knew you loved Jun soo much, Yoruichi."

"Yes, Maybe I do! She is warm, soft, Is a good kisser, and is nice to cuddle up against."

"Ah, much like yourself Yoruichi, I myself find Jun... yes she is quite attractive, intelligent and sweet like candy and hands on. She is much like you Yoruichi." Kisuke said bluntly trying to get on Shihoin's nerves.

"You are scared of her because she man-handled you all those years ago?"

"She over reacted! Or maybe she is just that a man-handler." She may just be that.

"It your own fault you are such an closet pervert, Kisuke." Yoruichi's frustration ran deeper.

"That wasn't the only time, The last night at the academy, She drunkenly fondled my genitals, again, then the other time when she fell asleep next to me at the fireworks festival." Kisuke ran deeper into her nerves.

Tsunaryu hackles, "Now, You don't have to be subject to my sister's odd habits. Do you feel relieved? Kisuke?"

He gave his goof ball expression, "Not really."

"KISUKE!" Yoruichi kicked him out of Tsunaryu's room and into the courtyard.

Tsunaryu gave a little giggle as she watched the two bring their argument outside. After a few words Yoruichi gave up and walked away. Tsunaryu threw a rainbow lollipop at Urahara as he got on his feet.

He he caught it with lightning reflexes, "Thanks, Tsunaryu."

"Come tomorrow if you want more candy maybe my sister will be here." She waved.

She ate gummy bear and went back to writing her novel.

"Manhandle... That was the word I was looking for." She wrote the word in her note book. "Mother is so diabolical to have came up with this, My dear sister."

After finishing her notes. Tsunaryu left her rooms and walked down the hallway. She heard her mother's laughter coming from her rooms which were connected to the woman's office.

She poked a hole through the paper screen. Her right brown eye peeked through. Her mother Takibana Arashi was conversing with Jūshiro Ukitake over steaming cups of tea. They were talking about things Tsunaryu really didn't care for. She scratched her black haired scalp, shugged her shoulders and walked lazily out into the courtyard. 'I don't understand why S.W.A puts him as one of the handsome captains... When Kisuke becomes a captain I will force my sister to vouch for him... I'm hungry.'

Genrei called Sōjun into the manor to speak to him. Lady Arashi turned to the tranquility of the garden. She walked over to the cherry blossom tree. She laid her hand against the trunk and felt it's natural reiatsu. She glanced up to a branch. There were two little catter pillers eating at the pink petals of the tree. She closed her violet eyes, "So is the consumption of nature. The cycle of all worlds."

She could hear a voice in her head, "You are just coming to understand."

"Who are you?" Junko replied back to the calm voice.

"It is me, Seijin."

"You finally contact me after all this time."

"The wise are those who watch and listen. I have been spending my time with you to get an understanding of who you are."

"Now you know who I am."

"I'm afraid you don't know yourself."

"Yes, But when doe's someone truly do?"

"True. If you wish to hone our power and potential. You won't find improvement in battle. You may call whenever if you wish to train with me. I am only here to help you grow into your true self. Flies Devouring everything in the path to wisdom."

She opened her eyes to see Byakuya furiously stepping on the bugs who were eating at a cherry blossom tree limb which fell on to the grass. Lady Arashi began to giggle. "I believe there are too many in this world for you to step up on, Byakuya."

"Shut up! Sainan'in! They are eating my favorite tree." He shot back at her.

"Calamity? Interesting..." She soured and continued back into the manor. 'Cursing me? I was cursed since the day I was born.'

In the future... He would still call her by this name.

Author: In this part Yoruichi was a bit of a wreck and Kisuke is such a buffoon. So I was doing a little research on Bleach characters. I found out Jūshiro Ukitake was born the day before my own birthday. I was thinking shit that's why that character's personality was appealing to me. We have some things in common. For my sis she was born the day before Orihime. Cool stuff, I must say. Also, Lady Arashi may marry into Kuchiki but that doesn't mean she's going to mommy a kid(young Byakuya) that isn't hers. Who the hell would do that? Creepy. Who said she was going to have a kid anyway? Jun is after all a dignified career woman!(she said that in ch.9) She's too busy in the ER for that. Now this is something I REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY need to know is my Jun a mary sue? Please tell me! This is important, so I don't write something odd. Heh, I tend to do that.


	15. The Storm That Scatters The Petals

Author: Let's just say Byakuya has a problem with Lady Arashi. Also I'm not going to focus on Sōjun's bad constitution. It may be mentioned but I rather not have that as one of the focuses. I just really love old fashion formal bonds... There is something very classy about it. After I did some development for Junko's grandfather I realized that she and her betrothed are distant cousins.

Offering your flesh to seijin you become healing for the wounded. One who is healed by Seijin feels the rapture of my wisdom... Your true destiny. Being revived by Seijin one takes witness the feast of saints. You are at peace but when you wake up... Your eyes are finally open.

-Seijin (Junko's zanpakuto)

In a very orderly fashion. Lady Arashi displayed her innate skills at tea ceremony. That was until the fire brand himself walked in. No matter where Sōjun went Byakuya would follow. For the sake of his development Junko decided not to act like a second mom. He already had one. Plus, This young soul [Junko] knew nothing on how to conduct such behavior in herself. You can't mom a smart mouthed kid who looks like a seven year old, Anyway.

He sat next to his father and watched Lady Arashi pour warm water into a cup with tea leafs, "Do you even know how to do tea ceremony? Lady Arashi?"

Junko returned his rude question politely. "Do you know how to do tea ceremony? Byakuya?"

He sat down confused, "Ugh, No I don't."

"Content yourself and watch, little fukutaisho." She giggled with a mix of gentleness and menace. "You might like how my tea tastes."

"I doubt."

His father turned to Byakuya after another words of rudeness. "My son. If you don't show lady Arashi respect... I will have to ask you to leave us."

"Father, Why do you have to marry her? Do you love her?"

"Byakuya, Desire and attraction for one person is not love. Before you can truly love someone you have to respect them as an individual and yourself." Sōjun explained throughly to Byakuya.

"I mean her as a wife." Kuchiki junior muttered.

"A wife isn't an accessory, Byakuya. Lady Arashi will be the clan head who's responsibility is to culture and economy of the soul world. The powerful Arashi clan. She is to be treated as a person of her station should be. In this room she holds the most influence and power." He elaborated further to humble his son.

Lady Arashi gave a cup to Byakuya. "Here. You first."

"But she is soo much younger than you." He took the hot cup and sipped.

Lady Arashi gawked at Lord Kuchiki meekly. For support. He could sense her strife and uncertainty. She decided to answer, "Our marriage is for the stability of the Arashi clan. Before everything else your family comes first, Byakuya. You hold the virtues of your clan that span over generations... We must hold the highest respect and responsibility to what our clans represent or risk dishonoring the family name."

"It's a marriage of convenience." Lord Kuchiki took a cup with steaming tea from Lady Arashi.

"Do you like the tea? Byakuya? Or is it... oh so terrible?" Lady Arashi requested teasing him.

He stuck his tongue out at her. "It tastes bitter! Like grass!" He lied to her.

"I thought grass was a good source of fiber..." She teased the Kuchiki brat.

Sōjun sat with a face of embarrassment. Byakuya continues, "You are old enough to be my much older sister. My old man should adopt you instead of marrying you."

"You want a sibling? Byakuya?" She guessed playing along with him.

"Not one from you." The gray eyed boy claimed bluntly.

"Okay, I will remain childless." She nodded with full intentions to remain childless.

Sōjun's blue eyes narrowed and his face turned blue hearing the words of their exchange, "Byakuya! You are making your father very sad."

"You are casting the blame on me?" His child raged.

Sōjun spoke his son and tempted to be understanding. "Did you think about what I wanted?"

Byakuya silenced. He gave up fighting against his father. "What about my mother!!!?" He cried out spontaneously and left the room. Pouting on the way out.

Sōjun sighed. After a moment stood up and excused himself, "I'm sorry... I will be back."

She nodded and watched the man in a dark blue yukata leave the room. Junko went back to her tea and preformed the honors herself.

"Now?" She said to Seijin telepathically.

"Destiny. I can see yours."

She really hated Seijin's all-knowing and master wisdom personality. The new talk about destiny didn't help either. It made her zanpakuto seem very conceited.

"Don't tell me... I don't want to know."

Seijin tittered, "I wasn't going to tell you."

"Why does it have to be this way?"

"You cannot change someone's fate... No matter how hard you try."

"I will fight against it." Lady Arashi cried.

"Only by blood and only by blood will someone change your fate with a single choice." Seijin crackles and leaves Junko.

"Hopefully that person doesn't show up anytime soon." After that Lady Arashi decided to ignore Seijin for the rest of the day. "It will be me."

The next day Junko arrived home to only see Kisuke there sitting on the steps eating candy with her sister. Junko hated candy. Even after soo many years. She sat down between them.

"See Kisuke! I told you she would be here! Today!" Tsunaryu grinned.

"Hey, Jun. Wanna play Gō or something?" Kisuke got up and gave her a hug.

She smiled kindly. "Okay."

The next thing he felt was a painful wack. Kisuke turned around and saw a very angry dark haired kid with a wooden sword in his hand.

Kisuke laughed unaffected, "It looks like you have a stalker, Jun."

"Get away from Lady Arashi! YOU commoner! I will not allow you to tarnish her dignity!"

Jun's eyes widened, "Byakuya!"

"Commoner? Kid, I'm of the Urahara clan who organizes small time stores. A lower house of the Arashi." He knelt down to Kuchiki's height level.

"That is the closest status to commoner!" The Kuchiki brat fumed on.

"I'm not going to tarnish her dignity... That is somebody else's responsibility..." Kisuke provoked the little Kuchiki. "Anyway, It is your father's responsibility to take her virginity."

Young Byakuya stood flustered, "What are you talking about?"

Jun punched Kisuke in the shoulder, "Try to keep it decent! He's just a child."

"Keep protecting her, kid. Lady Arashi is one special woman." His last words struck her.

"Thank you, Kisuke." The blonde soonly disappeared from sight.

Lady Arashi turned to Byakuya, "So, Why are you here? Kuchiki jr.?"

"Teach me how to use a sword! I know my father taught you!" He demanded an unbending seriousness in his eyes.

"Maybe I can teach you the basics. Didn't you ask your father and grandmother before me?"

"They are too busy. Planning events and squad work." He decided he had to be more friendly to her if he was to get your help. "... If you and my father were to have a baby together... I wouldn't mind. It can be lonesome around the Kuchiki manor."

"He wishes for a child after we are married?... How ambitious my fiancé is." Jun remarked with a smirk. Lady Arashi knew that she could conceive and carry an enfant to term. The most valuable asset she had was her hardy health. She wondered when they would find the time to invest in the procreation of such a child. She tried to combat her naughty thoughts aside. She wondered what kind of mother she would be?

"He also said that good times are to come..."

"I see... He is rather opportunistic." She remarked cheerfully. He obviously meant something other than what she was thinking. "I shall meet him when the time is right."

Junko brought Kuchiki junior out into the family dojo. The room smelt of dust however it was clean. Ever since the death of her father, this room was less occupied. He taught her brother Shima his first lessons of ninjutsu here. The dojo was a place of memories which some people wanted to forget. Not for Junko, She accepted their passing long ago. To the death we only owe truth. She had loved them both but the distance between them kept her family from forming close bonds.

She took two wooden swords from the weapons rack. She gave Byakuya the smaller one appropriate for his size. She taught him the first defensive stance.

His black hair always made it's way into his face and mouth. The young Kuchiki had to move it out with his hand. However this time Lady Arashi took a red ribbon from her right pink tail on the right side of her head. Her silky burgundy hair fell to the sides of her face and down further her back and shoulders. She tied up his hair into a ponytail. "This should be better."

"Not for you, Lady Arashi. You look stupid with one tail on the left side of your head." Oh, He was ever so blunt. At least the child spoke his mind.

She took out the other red ribbon from her hair. Letting her hair down.Now with her hair down her face seemed fuller and her whole person seemed gentler. In a metaphorical sense, Lady Arashi wasn't soo good at letting anything down. After an experience when she was younger, she learnt how to put up a mental shield that kept her from many different things an adolescent might experience such as self discovery that could effect them for life. Love.

She looked down at him with her violet eyes. A comforting smile across her pink lips. "I don't look horrible as before? Do I?"

"You never were, Lady Arashi."

She giggled contently, "Thank you."

Author: As a warning. The next chapter is the wedding chapter. So tada! See you soon lovelies!


	16. The Bonds Of Matrimony

(Several months later. The Wedding Day)

The noble courts were not so in favor of the Arashi family's choice of marriage. On the contrary, they could not object. It was a perfect marriage. Perfect for the longevity of the main branch of the Arashi.

In the traditional wedding garb and by her mature manner, Takibana's daughter was the perfect bride. Something the mother herself wasn't. Ever. Her daughter understood the bigger picture of her life and duty. Something Takibana didn't. As a younger woman Takibana was wild and she was a viper much due to her own zanpakuto 'Siren'. Her daughter was the opposite of herself. She raised Junko that way. With each drink of the three cups her daughter drank during the wedding ceremony sealed her fate. The matron frowned and cried tears as a cliche mother would. Tears of joy.

Genrei glanced over to her and gave her a sullen look. Takibana was famous for dramatics. He just hoped the matron wouldn't ruin this sacred ceremony for both of their children. The old captain always been concerned about tradition and with family, if anything was to disrupt the balance he would be the first to set everything straight.

He never liked Takibana's person but knew better not to place her face on center of the most powerful clan in soul society; The Arashi. The clan as a whole was much more than a disgraceful woman. Her daughter was bright and very unlike her mother. She was the future.

It was rare in soul society to marry a second time. Usually married couples could thrive together for centuries or a spouse would pass on and their other half would never remarry. Or some may yearn to fill up that empty half of themselves and become whole again. Happy and hopeful for a new future.

Ever since her debut in society. The Kuchiki clan was enamoured by such a sophisticated and graceful woman. Her mother fashioned that to be so after her daughter's betrothed died young and Genrei's son's late wife passed away. Her daughter became a widow even before she could speak. Plan B had to be formulated. The noble courts just made her new plans more achievable and a eventual reality.

From the side of her daughter's facial. Her mother could tell her eldest daughter was extremely nervous inside even if the young woman tried to hide it behind her calm exterior. Her heart was beating faster. Her thoughts were racing. She just needed to breathe.

The simplest of gestures were very important to Lady Arashi. So was the same here.

She felt Sōjun's hand grasp her own. A reminder that he was here with her in all sense. Her red lips smiled and all thoughts of anxiety was erased from her conscious. Thoughts of doubt were replaced by feelings of sentiment and companionship. Neither of them asked for this. Both were willing to try to make this work.

With his arm around her waist. Jun felt most contented. As newly married. They both walked across a wooden bridge. Jun inhaled the spring sea breeze. She remembered young Byakuya's face as she and his father left. He wanted to follow up beside them but his grandfather forbaded it. Lady Arashi laughed into the palm of her hand.

"Um, Did I do something to make you laugh?"

She did many ridiculous things in the past to make Sōjun laugh at her. Yet she found no way to mock him. He was unapproachable and too good to be true. He had a knack for showing up as foreshadowing omen of the future. Her future that now was reality. Yet his gentle and unassuming aloofness was irresistible. She decided to make something up.

"I'm just surprised that you are not wearing the usual plain clothes." Nobles usually wore something that would match their social class but Sōjun was surprisingly modest with his familie's wealth. The only expensive thing he ever wore were the two kanseikan which noblemen wore respectfully to their noble duties and class. Vanity was something of less importance. However, For Lady Arashi, She chose to wear the most expensive silk and satin. What is the use of money if you are not going to use it?

"My love, We are still in our wedding clothes." He reminded her without any negative thought.

Lady Arashi tucked onto the black fabric of his robe. She muttered what she was thinking, "Maybe better without."

He blushed, "I didn't know you thought about such things."

"You are surprisingly full of color today, Sōjun." She changed the subject right away. It came to him also the first time around.

A strong wind passed by the couple. Stealing away Jun's white hood from her head. The wind pushed her back a little. Instead her husband took her in his arms. He teased her affectionately, "Just making sure you don't fly away."

Her cheeks flushed facing him, "I'm not a woman who needs to be saved."

He kissed her forehead and remarked grinning, "No, You are not..." She always liked how Sōjun treated her fairly and kind. He didn't make her feel insignificant or below him. He respected her and her insecurities.

The morning after Jun entered the dining hall for breakfast. Before hand she tried to make herself look mildly presentable. Her attention was stolen from a young voice who greeted her, "Good morning, step mother." It was little Byakuya.

Step mother? He called her step-mother. She was reminded of all those fairy tales her mother read to her about evil step mothers when she was little. She above all else wanted to be a caring and loving mother. This little Kuchiki was lucky to have her. She didn't want to replace his mother but if he wanted a mother figure, she would try her hardest. The boy had already bestowed the honorary title upon her.

She sat down across from him, Genrei who sat down next to Byakuya watched as they continued their conversation, "How are you Byakuya? Sleep well?"

" Yes, I did... You don't need to worry about me." He replied honestly. He had to remember to respect her and to humble his inner flames. His father had told him to try to become friends with her. She was going to be his father's wife and his step-mother.

She nodded, "I do need to worry about you. Though that is nice to hear."

Both their heads turned when Byakuya's father walked in and took his spot beside her. He kissed his wife and she returned the same. "Would you like to join me in field work today? My beloved?"

She smiled, "Yes, I shall lend you my healing arts."

"Thank you." He caressed her back gently.

After breakfast. The new husband and wife hurried to the squad six barracks. Once Jun started to lag behind. She was whisked off her feet.

"What are you doing?"

He joked, "You are surprising light weight, My dear."

She grimaced, "Are you saying I'm fat?" One thing someone should never do is to call their spouse fat unless they don't care.

"No, You are irresistible to me." Lady Jun was beginning to notice her husband had a romantic side to him. A side she wanted to dive deeper into.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, "You are special to me. My friend, my love and my husband."

"Now, I would have you no other way, Jun."

By the time they made it down to the squad six barracks. There were several of his companions already waiting for the fukutaisho. Sōjun was a leader of a force. While his father looked after the squad's more public duties. Lady Jun was impressed by their cooperation.

"Who is this gorgeous woman with you today? Kuchiki fukutaisho?" Asked a female squad mate.

"She is my new wife. Meet Lady Junko Arashi. Sayaka Hiruta." He introduced her to Hiruta who shakes her hand.

Arashi bows, "It is nice to meet you, Sayaka."

Sayaka grins, "The significant other of Sōjun will always find a friend in me."

"The man of hour is finally here and he has brought his wife with him. What squad do you belong to Lady Arashi?" Said a goof ball of a man.

"Squad four." She simply answered.

"You clean bathrooms?"

A light laugh passed by her lips, "No, I care for the sick, injured and child birthing mothers."

"My daughter was born last month and I thank your nurses for helping my wife bring our child into this world." Bowed another shinigami.

Junko smiled. Everything seemed to be at an excellent start. "It is my duty."


	17. Moonlight Horizons

Author: From the last chapter... I got rid of the romantic part, So just warning you.

Both Yoruichi and Jun sat on a blanket over an open field of green grass. The cat girl snuggled her head into her friend's lap and looked up to the stars. Now that Jun was married to Kuchiki fukutaishō Yoru had many questions that only Jun could answer.

She asked bluntly, "Now that you are his wife... Did the both of you... You know."

Jun was frazzled and spoke the truth, "No. We almost did... On our wedding night... but I got frightened and ran out into the closet just before..um, Any kind of union was made."

Yoruichi's next comment made Jun unsure if she was complimenting her or pulling her leg, "Kuchiki is lucky to have a virtuous wife like you."

Junko spoke out against her accusations, "Virtuous wife? We were married for the sake of the longevity of our clans... And that longevity includes reproduction between us."

Yoruichi realized, "You fear pregnancy or the act of intercourse freaks you out?"

Jun felt a fluster of emotions, "Yes, I do. I fear the consequences of these actions which could cost me my life... Among other uncomfortable things that include intimacy with an other."

Shihōin giggled, "Ah, I'm relieved I was not forced into marriage... If I was... I don't know what I would do."

Jun continued on bragging about her issues, "On top of that... He wants another child and I am quite busy as well in squad four infirmary... I just don't have the time."

"You will have to make sacrifices... We all do." Yoru grimaced to the stars.

"Yes, You are right, Yoruichi." Jun smiled sweetly petting her friend's purple hair.

"The most important thing is to take your time... With everything in life." Yoru sat up and gave her an empathic hug.

"Yes, The life of ease... Same goes for the most important choices." Jun reminded her almost tearing up.

"What is happening with you? Austere Junko? Remember yourself!" Yoruichi shook her friend's head to and fro.

"I am inadequate and my husband is perfect..." Jun broke out the cold truth.

Yoruichi huffed and spoke, "No one is ever perfect, Jun... Besides, You are the future head of Arashi and he is just a husband."

Jun voiced about her dear husband, "I'm surprised he chose such a position instead of the power he could have had."

"A life with minimal stress is one worth living... But comes rarely ever." Yoruichi yawned feeling abit tired.

"That is true." Her brunette friend simpered meekly embracing Yoru back.

Both raised up to their feet, "I'm sleepy... Come on."

The weeks to come Jun spent her free time training young Byakuya who cherished her time and patience. He was indeed a fast and determined learner and tried to follow her instructions as best as he could. What he liked the most was the food she gave him. His step mother had made it all herself. The grilled fish and moichi. Above all the boy wondered when he would get a little brother or sister but chose not to talk about it.

"Is there something bad going on between my father and you? You both haven't been speaking to each other often." He asked her.

Junko gasped, "Absolutely not. It mostly has to do with me."

Byakuya nodded placing his wooden sword on the rack, "I think my father said something like that to my grandpa..."

"This has nothing to do with Sōjun! Oh, Kami... I have to talk to him." Junko left Byakuya alone in the training room and went in search of her husband. He was no where in the manor and so she ran to the sixth division. He sat alone in his office doing paper work. She entered and stood beside him as he sat, "Sōjun... um..."

"Yes? What is it? You wish to say?" His kind words gave her confidence.

"Please forgive me for being an inadequate wife!"

A look of horrendous surprise loomed over his face, and he spoke the truth, "You are not inadequate... I like you just the you are..."

"But the details of our marriage." She pondered over nervously.

He summed up with the infamous sullen Kuchiki expression,"I will not put any burdens or demands on you that are uncomfortable for you as my wife... No matter what the elders had requested from you and I."

Her head laid against his shoulder and she spoke embracing him, "The Arashi still need an heir. That is something we both can't forsaken."

"Yes, Before that we have other things to work on." Sōjun placed the papers into a drawer and abandoned his desk taking her hand into his own. As they both left from the office and into soul society the stars shined and the moon even brighter. Junko enjoyed such tranquility and her husband did too.

"What do you have planned?" She asked him with a smile.

"Nothing really... Would you like to have dinner with me?" He hugged her by the waist.

Jun did not use her voice to reply. Instead she took him by the shoulders and brought him down, her lips to his own. She briefly broke away saying, "I would like that."

"I guess I better get a change of clothes, Too." He remarked gazing down at his shihakushō.

"I will help you... If you need me." She said humbly.

He returned with another kiss.


	18. Omaké 1&2

Omaké #1: Benkeimon's Revival in Society

"My name is Benkeimon Arashi the builder of the constructs used in all kinds of glorious battles of heroes of the ancient past!"

[He looks at shin'o students using a cheap knock off version of his work for training, He calmly caresses his white fumanchu whiskers and turns red with rage!]

"THIS SACRILEGE! RIBALD! VULGAR! How could such creation be stooped down to such a shameful purpose! These are creations worthy of veneration! I will not let them stand for this abuse much longer!"

[He walks down to Yamamoto's office adamently!]

"My old friend! I cannot let you use my beautiful mechanisms anymore to train shinigami! They should only be used for battle and not something as training!" Benkeimon said to Genryusai.

"You come back after 800 years in seclusion and you say that to me! Benkeimon? We don't have students use your figures anymore due to developments and safety reprocautions. Recently a mock doll was created by one of our shinigami and we have students practice hollow hunting with that instead of your battle ready mechanisms." Yamamoto said rubbing his beard.

"Who is this shinigami developer?" He implied his ancient eyes belingering.

"A blonde shinigami named Kisuke Urahara."

"A blonde shinigami with the name of Kisuke Urahara? Um, I believe he is a friend of my eldest grand daughter. I am intrigued." Said Benkeimon who adjusted his headdress.

[Benkeimon arrived back at his jade dragon palace and entered through the grand doors and searched in all levels of the palace for his grand daughter. He came to her room but dared not to open it. Cuz of the fear of what his old eyes would see.]

"No, That would be rather rude." He shivered and added, "She's probably with someone or taking a shower. I will go find Blondie myself."

[It's all about tradition, dignity and rules with this guy.]

Omaké #2: The Shinigami Woman's Association And The Mystery Of Zen Sekitama Ai's True Identity

[At the podium stands Lisa Yadōmaru.]

Lisa: At this meeting we will search for and reveal Zen Sekitama Ai's True Identity! The author of 'Secrets From Behind The Byobu'.

Mashiro: True identity? Zen and Ai? Could this be ... Aizen!

Hiyori: Na, I don't think that jackass virgin knows what a vagina looks like or a woman's body.

Kirio: From the grammar and spelling structure. This is a woman.

Unohana: The main character is a woman. That is an indication that the writer is a woman.

Lisa: Do you Soi Fon or Yoruichi have anything to say?

Soi Fon: From my investigation; The person who wrote this smut novel is a sex addict or simply a nymphomaniac.

Yoruichi: Also a noble woman and she is very skilled in the art of coitus.

[Suddenly in her nurse uniform Junko Arashi walks in and sits down.]

Junko: Sorry, Ladies! I am late... I was... Cleaning my house.

Hiyori: Nurse Arashi! Did you write this bullshit smut novel? I just want to get this crap out of the way!

Junko: Sarugaki, Do you think I have the time to be writing that when I work in the E.R? I would never write something so dirty! I would puke before I write something like that!

Soi Fon: Lady Yoruichi!

Yoruichi: If I wrote this novel... I would not write (She takes out a copy and starts to read it): 'With my green eyes; I looked up at him; His godly member made him resemble the Roman phallic deity; Tutunis. I was ready to worship this fertility god and he couldn't wait to ravage me!'... Is that cheesy or what?

Lisa: No, That is rather classy.

Hiyori: Then... It has to be... Kuna!

Mashiro: I would never write something THAT classy! I'm not so lady like and I would never describe a man like that! That character Akame is so much like Kensei! No, He is Kensei!

Kirio: As the Sasaki and Naotaro are Kyōraku and Ukitake.

Lisa: It could be my Taisho! But why would he write as a woman? and he is heterosexual. No, He didn't write it.

Soi Fon: This could be one of Kisuke's sick fantasies! Where he lives multiple lifes as different guys! He wrote it!

Yoruichi: No, He has sick fantasies where he's with multiple well endowed women in bed.

Junko: It takes time to write a 700 page book and none of the shinigami women have time for that... Who said this noble woman is a active shinigami? She could be retired.

Unohana: I agree. We will have to look through the files of retired female shinigami of noble status and book royalties.

Kirio: If they are based on real characters... This could be a true story...

Hiyori: A true story? Taisho? This lady Gehina is a fricken whore and guys would never sleep with a woman if he knows his friend is sleeping with her!

Unohana: From what I know... Some people are into Polyamoury.

Lisa: Otherwise known as: Swingers.

Mashiro: How would you know that? Are you a swinger? Lisa?

Lisa: I get too possessive to be a swinger!

Soi Fon: There are two swingers in this room!

Yoruichi: You are going to accuse me? Soi Fon?

Soi Fon: Never my captain!

Junko: Oh, Geez. Why did I come? To this meeting? I could have been cleaning the dust of the columns of my home.

Mashiro: You have servants to do that for you? Right?

Junko: You don't know figurative and metaphorical writing do you? Kuna?

Mashiro: I kinda sucked at writing poetry...

Unohana: I discovered who this Zen Sekitama Ai is and her name is... Arashi Tsunaryu! And I called her in to explain herself!

Junko: My sister?

Kirio: So she wasn't a Shinigami after all.

Lisa: O.M.S.K! I'M GOING TO MEET MY FAVORITE AUTHOR! She is a master of smut!

(Tsunaryu walks in smiling and sits down next to her sister.)

Tsunaryu: I am a master of guilty pleasures! And I am guilty as charged... Not really.

Lisa: Can I get your autograph?

Tsunaryu: Sure...

Soi Fon: What would make you write something so embarrassing?

Tsunaryu: I wrote this novel for lonely women. Where men here in reality are too shy to ask a girl out or for a favor. That is why these fictional men are assertive and self confident.

Hiyori: Yes, That is true... Why is Lady Gehina a whore? This is insulting!

Tsunaryu: Who said all these men are not one man and all the rest are Gehina's fantasies of what she wishes her lover to be like?

Mashiro: That is deep! Why is one of the guys like Kensei?

Tsunaryu: You figured that because of what you see in a man who you desire him to be like because of that: The character was closest in comparison to Kensei.

Kirio: Is this a true story?

Tsunaryu: eh, I wish.

Yoruichi: Is this an argument against arranged marriages in noble clans? And marriage conduct?

Tsunaryu: Yes, It is. There is no love in arranged marriages 95% of the time.

Junko: I guess it's time for my question... Michiro? Who is he?

Tsunaryu: That is irrelevant.

(Jun looks at her sister with her violet eyes disturbed)


	19. Nobility

Author: This chapter and the one after it will be the transition to the pendulum arc. I am editing the chapters now before this one soo this story makes sense.

"I just get so nervous about this marriage of ours... I used to not be like this... So terrified of things I should not be." Junko muttered to her husband as they sat beside each-other eating an assortment of tasty food.

Sōjun replied honestly, "Your fear is within reason, however I never want to hear you say that one word again. It is not true."

He obviously meant 'inadequate', "You heard someone else say that before?"

"Yes, I once heard your mother call your father inadequate." He recalled with a serious tone.

Junko nodded, "My mother has an ice heart... I may be cursed by being her daughter... But... I will never be like her."

Kuchiki smiled at her words, "You are not cursed by being born to her."

Junko shook her brunette head, "Yes, I am. The only person she cares for is herself... My father, twin brother, little sister and I are just pawns to her. She created this marriage of ours and she will do everything to make it as an advantage to her devices... At this moment if she saw a more advantageous consortment my mother would break this one for that."

He laughed lightly, "I knew this as well. It's not like this was the first time your mother wanted us to marry."

"First time?"

"The first time she mentioned a marriage between us was with my father who refused because of how closely related our families are. But when it came to the near end of the Arashi clan that was when we had to do something about saving your family." Sōjun verified to his wife.

"Oh, Soul king... I married my cousin and now I will have to have a baby with him." She spoke out loud to herself.

"Have you ever had dreams of becoming a parent yourself? Junko?"

She thought for a moment. Junko frequently dreamt of becoming a mother herself and the more closer the reality came true the more scared she became of the possible conclusion. She spoke, "Yes, During our engagement... I oftentimes thought of becoming a mother..." She peered into his eyes. "The thought of having a baby and being the wife with a friend who I admired soo much seemed strange to me..."

"I see nothing strange about our espousal." He spoke taking her hand in his own.

"It never came to my mind that a restaurant would be the place to speak about these things." She blushed and kissed his cheek.

That moment Junko could feel eyes on her. She gazed around the room to see sisters Hachimoto Kyojō and Kurokuni gazing at her. Kyojō had eyes of jealousy and Kurokuni of envy. Once her gaze met with their own only Kyojō looked away. Kurokuni smiled meekly while her sister tried to get her older sister's attention back onto her.

"I feel bad for my other cousins... Their mother is as bad as my own." Junko commented to her spouse.

"Kyojō and her sister are Shinigami now... It must be their day off." Sōjun shrugged off her concern.

"Oh, I did not know that... A life of leisure never suited them anyway."

"Yes, I agree."

"It's late... Let's go home." She took his hand and they left the building.

When the couple had returned home. Byakuya had been waiting for them and spoke to his father and step-mother. "Mother! You will teach me demon magic!" He demanded of her.

"Byakuya, You cannot order her around like that." His father outlined.

"She taught me kendō and my shinigami training must go on! Father." He pleaded.

"It is late, Byakuya. Tomorrow evening we will train." She showed him off to his room.

"You taught Byakuya how to use a katana?"

His wife admitted, "The ten year old was rather insistent upon his weapons training... He left me no choice... Though, I have to say it is more like play to him than real training."

The two retired to their room where Junko sat down at her vanity and began to take off her make up and her hair pins. Her husband watched her in silence laying comfortably on their bed. After finishing up she cuddled with him. She always found Sōjun to be relaxing to be around with and now it seemed more natural. Maybe it was his spiritual pressure or how he wanted to exert himself when he was around her, both even. Her warm feelings for him now were passable to her reason. Be as it may she found it hard to display what her mind and body wanted. She remembered all the things her sister said about the wants of men and now came to the conclusion that women were the same.

"Would you like to come with me to my great grandfather's home tomorrow?" She offered Sōjun who held her close to himself.

"Yes, I always wanted to see your family's historical home." He kissed her lips.

She returned, "Thank you... Maybe we could try for the Arashi clan heir tonight and into this week."

He offered considering her well being, "Though I do not want you to feel pressured."

Junko summoned the strength in her to say, "Pressured? Now that my brother is dead... This is my responsibility to mother the heir to my clan and to lead my family... I will not let my insecurities get in the way of my duties."

He voiced hugging her closer, "That is one thing I always liked about you. Even if you don't show it... You are a leader, Lady Junko."

She snuggled up against him, "... No, I'm more of a nurturer than a leader."

"You are both."

After her shift at the ER Junko invited her husband to her ancestral home. Sōjun read about the history of this place in the most ancient texts kept by his family. Supposedly it existed long before the first members of the Gōtei ever formed. Arashi was the first noble clan to come together and establish themselves with this great home. He touched the reishi filled gems inbeded into the collum dragons eyes of this great structure and realized maybe these indestructible materials were the reason why this place was still standing in full glory even after the wars that took place.

"Truly magnificent." He smiled unassumingly.

She took him inside, "Come! I want you to meet my great grandfather... If he hasn't gone completely crazy."

Per usual her grandfather was there when she opened the front door. He gazed down at her and her husband full of amusement. "You come back to visit me after soo long? Junko?"

"Grandfather, I got married and that's why I haven't returned... This is Sōjun of the Kuchiki clan... My husband." She gazed fondly back at her consort.

"Kuchiki..." Benkeimon gazed into the void trying to remember something until he finally got it, "My wife Shizuka was a Kuchiki... and a great Shinigami... The only woman I ever loved."

Sōjun nodded responding, "Yes, Our historical records say she died fighting against the Quincy."

"She died protecting our children... If it wasn't for her our families wouldn't be here." After a thousand years Benkeimon still grieved her passing. He blamed himself for not being able to save her life in return. Feelings of sorrow flooded over him and he left into the inner chambers of the palace.

"I never expected him to act like that..." Jun remarked taking his hand into her own. "The most remarkable display this place has is the garden in the center."

She showed him a garden emitting strong amounts of spirit energy from the plants and flowers. The greenery surrounded a murky pond looming with another kind of mysterious reishi. She hugged him from behind, "This place would be nice for a picnic."

"Yes, It would." He held her hand in his own.

"Would you like to see my grand bedroom?"

Five months later. It was late January. The day of Byakuya's birthday. It was his 12th birthday (thundered twentieth actually.). However he felt no joy on his birthday. It was also the day where his mother died. No one in the Kuchiki spoke about her death almost never. It was a subject that brought unfathomable despair.

On the night stand in his room he kept a picture of her. His mother had grey eyes like him and a soft face. She was beautiful and she died in child birth. Such a horrible fate. He wondered if she loved him. By the word of his father she did and that was enough. Though he wished he had knew her and her touch. Heard her voice.

He wondered if his birth mother was like Lady Arashi: kind, proper, funny, nurturing, motherly and sometimes cruel. Are all mothers like this? Women? Girls?

Obviously they are not.

He heard his bedroom door slide open and lady Arashi walked in. He greeted her with a hug and she patted him on the head. "I have a birthday present for you, Byakuya."

"What is it?"

She gave him a book. He looked through the pages. There was nothing written in it, "There is nothing written in this book."

"You must write something in it. A story, draw a picture or journal. Your thoughts."

He held the blue book to his chest and smiled, "I see. Thank you. Stepmother."

She returned, "Your welcome."

He spoke one last time, "Did you know my mother? Lady Arashi?"

Junko stop and thought about what to say. She did know her, "Yes, She was a kind woman who was full of fire and strong will… I guess that is what caught the attention of your father…" Her tone seemed to flatten.

Byakuya spoke, "Were you hurt?"

She shook her head, "None of that matters now. I was just some dumb daydreaming girl back then… Dreaming about a man who I could never be with."

"But now you are married to him and has his love."

His step mother cried tears, "If your mother did not die in childbirth. I wouldn't be here. You and your father would still have her."

She felt two arms embrace her from behind and hold her tightly. It was Byakuya's father. "The only thing I want for our family is happiness. Appreciating the memories of our loved ones is the only thing we can do for them and carry on with our lifes."

Lady Arashi smiled and relaxed against him, "Yet, Again. You speak wisdom."

He kissed her on the cheek, "You find my wisdom talk alluring."

She blushed, "Hmph."

"I love you, As well." His father's hands caressed her stomach.

His step mother turned back to him, "We also want to tell you this… You are going to have a baby brother or sister!"

It seemed like his parents were living in their own world or Byakuya was living in his own. He rolled his grey eyes and walked out of his bedroom sliding door. Leaving to go find his grandfather. Instead he felt someone jump on his back and hug him.

"Happy birthday! Byakuya!" Giggled a girl's voice.

He turned to see a young lady. She was Machi Higurashi. Daughter of the Higurashi clan. Her green eyes looked into his own and she smiled, "Why the mope face? It's your birthday! You should be happy!"

"I am happy!" He defended forcefully.

She flicked him on the forehead, "Smile dummy!… Anyways what is bothering you?"

"My father doesn't spend time with me anymore! He is always with his new wife!" Byakuya fumed.

Machi was a good and mature listener, "Same thing happened to me! Don't worry about it! Marriages do come before children as my mother says. If you get lonely come to my house! You are welcome whenever."

"Why would I want to spend time with a pushover like you?"

"Pushover? Look who's talking! My daddy don't spend time with me! Boo-hoo! I'm Byakuya Kuchiki a spoiled and demanding brat!"

Kuchiki junior turned red and fire fumed, "Take that back and show respect to your superiors."

She mocked him with a Byakuya mimic voice, "I'm dictator Byakuya that demands the respect he doesn't show to others."

"Now, They are going to have a baby." He was feeling left out.

"Oh, All you have to remember is that you are the elder sibling. You have the most authority and brain development. Younger siblings will have to listen to you."

Byakuya finally smiled, "I see what you mean."

She took something out of her pink purse. It was a present wrapped in paper. "Here! For you."

He took it, "Thanks... Did you come here with your parents?"

"No,They sent me by myself."

"It looks like Byakuya has a girlfriend." He turned to see Yoruichi Shihoin.

Byakuya was embarrassed, "She is not my girlfriend and will never be! What are you doing here? Yoruichi?"

"Just came here to check on your stepmom."

A fuss rang out from Machi Higurashi, "You are cruel! Byakuya Kuchiki!" She ran away from him into another part of the manor. Her black hair dancing behind her.

"You better go get her." Yoruichi Shihoin giggled.

After Byakuya left. Yoruichi went in search of his parents who were in the lounge drinking tea and talking. She walked in and laughed. "Captain of two! What are you doing here?"

"Just came to hang out with you guys. Got any news?"

Lady Jun smiled and revealed to Yoruichi, "I'm having a baby."

"No wonder you look fatter."

"Yoruichi! This is not a joking matter… I feel sick and tired! It's horrible!" The flushed lady Arashi shot back.

"I don't know anything about pregnancy but the sickness will pass." Yoruichi sat next to her friend.

Jun learnt all about it in her classes. She nodded. "I know. That's why I want you to be my babie's godmother."

Yoruichi's yellow eyes widened, "Godmother?"

"Yes."

Yoruichi almost cried and she hugged Jun eagerly, "I'm going to be a Godmother!... How many months?"

Jun made a peace sign, "Two."

Her cat friend poked at her small swollen stomach. "Kisuke isn't going to believe me when I tell him." This news had just made her day.


	20. Yoshitsune The Fool

Warning: I'm back two months later from working on a DnD game with this chapter... I rearranged Jun's younger sister's name as Ryūtsuna later in the chapter. I'm also editing former chapters and story line before this chapter.

Eight Months later in mid september Lady Junko Arashi had a son. His parents named him Kohaku Kuchiki. The infant took after his father in his features however his eyes were pools of amethyst like his mother's. Both parents loved him very much. Like all young children he represented the future.

Unfortunately, Dark days were ahead of them. During this time due to worrying about his wife's impending due date Sōjun's health descended down a precarious downward spiral. It was around this time the current head of the Arashi clan. Takibana Arashi decreed, a year later, that Junko's son must be raised within the Arashi clan and not within the confounds of the Kuchiki family.

"You can't be serious about this! Mother! It would break my heart to separate Kohaku from the house of his father and brother!" Junko begged to her mother with a bow.

Takibana sat comfortably on her mat in the Arashi's meeting hall. "As you know the values, responsibilities and politics of the Arashi are very different from the Kuchiki clan. You were brought up in these walls and know what we are all about, I would not want your heir to be brought in here as an oblivious outsider that would only lead us to ruin."

Junko understood well the politics and the wealth of the Arashi compared to the Kuchiki clan. The Arashi possessed the wealth of four upstanding noble clans combined displaying a palace of ostentatious splendor. Jun herself always admired the traditional and modest persona the Kuchiki family has always kept even in face to their own vast wealth. In the historical Arashi family records of the past 700 years held stories of the sad ends of the Arashi family members due to excessive hedonism, tragic accidents and venereal disease. Junko herself did not want to become like her ancestors and invested in becoming something more than the history of her blood. She knew boasting about family roots was a shallow and meaningless benefit to herself. Being a direct descendant of Arashi no Kikunojō (parent of Benkeimon) who had formed the first noble house in the soul world did not make Junko an important person, celebrity or entitled to social veneration. Kikunojō's fame and great acts were her's alone. Much like her beloved childhood friend Yoruichi, Junko herself wanted nothing more to set herself apart from the high falutin ways of nobility. Becoming a clan head who actually makes a difference around her was the path she chose.

"If you choose to raise your son in his father's house... You must bear another child who will be raised and birthed here." Takibana demanded of her daughter.

Junko admitted solemnly, "I cannot put my husband through anymore mental or physical stress in his current state."

"In that case another man will take up the responsibilities within your bedchamber here within the Arashi manor." The older woman's words ran deep inside Junko's mind. The young woman never thought she'd have to commit to something like this. Alas, Nothing mattered more to Jun than her beloved son having a comfortable place to grow up with a family who loves him instead of the frigid, and distant Arashi clan. Jun was willing to sacrifice everything for her family and now she would for the little boy she gave birth to.

Jun remarked, "This means I must return to live here? And this man?"

"Yes and I will find you an appropriate companion."

This befitting companion happened to be Yoshitsune of the Hanabusa household. A lower house of the Arashi clan. The Hanabusa were a family of writers and play writes who wrote tragic and heroic tales of legendary shinigami, nobility and common people. Their bardic success lead them into prosperity and renown. When he had first received the letter from clan head Arashi Takibana; Yoshitsune thought it was a rouse to get him into trouble that could end him. He had heard that lady/shinigami Junko Arashi was married in the law to another noble Kuchiki shinigami and had a child by him. When Takibana arrived at his family manor to speak with him the truth came out about this offer. The details of this agreement felt enticing to the handsome Yoshitsune. Fathering the Arashi clan heir would give him greater security and better life with a child of his own. He thought of Junko Arashi and remembered her from the seasonal festivals and district one market place. She striked the soft and attractive woman type with Yoshitsune. By first interaction with her he could feel her kindness and the loneliness the Arashi woman always felt. A mellow longing and sorrowful detachment. When gossip had said she was named next head of the Arashi clan he began to worry about if she was capable. However, This occured many years ago.

"So... Yoshitsune what are your hobbies?" Junko asked over a hot cup of tea. By first sight Yoshitsune appeared to be a few years younger than Junko. An attractive and well built young man who's shy disposition reminded Jun of herself. She glanced over to the nervous young man who's azure eyes looked down at his tea and took a drink. Inches away from his tea, His inky long hair hanged over his shoulders and back. Her violet eyes drank his every curve of his body, personality and complexion if she was going to conceive a child by this man; Jun needed to know everything she could about him. He answered timidly, "I study kendō and the literary arts."

"Kendō? Are you a shinigami?" She grinned.

"Yes, I belong to squad eight's painting artwork department. In my free time I practice the art of sword which gives me inspiration for my artistry. I wish to master both." He replies coldly.

Her smile was full of life, "Though when are we ever satisfied with the skill we already have?"

Yoshitsune's eyes widened as his cheeks turned pink, "You have a point, My lady."

"Though our passions and ambitions is what keeps us alive." She offered kindly and added with an indirect tone, "I would like you to read to me tonight and maybe you can show me some of your skill."

Yoshitsune almost got a nose bleed. "As you wish, My lady."

"Please call me Junko." She confirmed.

Inside her chambers, That night, Junko laid upon pillows listening to Yoshitsune read from a scroll, "So when the king of heaven chose to have a child with his beloved, He lost a margin of the power which was transferred to his child. When the child was born lame the first thing the baby came to know was disappointment and dislike. His mother found she could not love him."

She interrupted his reading, playing with Yoshitsune's lanky hair. "Doe's this whole situation feel degrading to your character? Someone of your gender is usually not put through this situation."

"No, My lady. With the recent power switches within a few noble clans and the decline in birth rates this was bound to happen to anyone." He replied tearing his eyes from his writing.

With his left cheek resting in the palm of her right hand, Junko looked into his eyes, "Do you possess cruel intentions?"

Yoshitsune felt her soft hand slip between his rigid chest and his comfortable yukata. Her actions made him feel confused, "No, Junko. I am merely here to grant you what no other can at this moment... If I do not feel trustworthy to you, I am terribly sorry."

"Relax, Yoshitsune." Junko rubbed his broad shoulders pushing the robe aside. He enjoyed her mending touch and released a deep sigh. "How did your lord father feel about this?" From behind him, She laid her head on his right shoulder as her hands clutched his exposed fore arms.

Junko was astonished by her new consort's honesty. He spoke bluntly, "He was surprised. I am the sixth son in my family and so sixth in line... I would have to wait five hundred years or a tragic accident to have the power to make a change in my family. My destiny now lies with you, Junko and your family."

"You defect from your own family to my own? How reckless..." She ridiculed him caressing his chest and shoulders.

He blushed intensely and continued, "My family are a bunch of history text altering literate bookies who profit from the people's pleasure and prejudices. I want nothing more than to get away from them and focus what I value the most: Honesty and compassion."

Her thoughts and opinions were the same. She kissed his collarbone and spoke, "I feel the same way. Maybe with you here things will change for the better."

"I never bedded down with a woman before." Yoshi timidly admitted as his mistress's gentle hands traced down his abdomen to the slash around his waist. One of her hands sneaked inside his robe and fondled him with hopes of inducing stimulation. "You beguile me,"

"Beguile? Give me the moment to be the seducer." She untied her robe throwing it to the side and undone her hair.

"From what I knew about you before today... I thought... Nevermind..." His eyes centered on her actions and her risgué form all his restraint was weakening quickly as his body and mind responded positively. His arousal gave him impulses to touch her and offer everything he was to her. Yet he tried to hide his excitement which boasted within his robe from his lover. He grew even more heated when she had undone his robes. His current bedazzled state of mind made his partner giggle. She kissed Yoshi's thin lips and sat in his lap, her bare legs embracing his waist. His mouth returned to hers before she could speak to him, She pushed his chest down so he laid on his back, "I will go easy on you."

When they had finished the deed, Jun raised to her feet and felt sore from the waist down. She rearranged her robes and headed down to the bath she had scheduled thirty minutes earlier. She enjoyed the prospect of a second pregnancy but worried for this second child if they were to live into childhood. The heir enjoyed her bath but not as much as the emotional release she felt with Yoshi.

After his first time Yoshitsune felt exhausted and peaceful. He thought about lady Jun; her wisdom, kindness, honesty, her direct voice and the fullness of her figure. He now knew why she was destined to become the Arashi clan heir in five years. She, like he wanted to make better of everything in their lifes. In a way he was beginning to care about her.

For two weeks Junko spent her time between two mansions. At home becoming familiar with Yoshitsune whom spoke to her about many popular topics and histories. Checking in on her young son and his father. Her lawful husband only had one question about her consort, "Doe's he treat you with the respect you deserve?"

"He doe's. Yoshitsune was brought into my chambers with the responsibility of breeding the one true Arashi heir after me. I believe he felt intimidated by me the night we first slept together... I should have asked you first... But I don't want to stress you out any longer and consequently weakening your health. I care about you too much."

"If you are with child or not I will still worry about you." Sōjun replied hugging her.

"No, Do not. Think about protecting the children instead of me. They are the only thing that truly matters in this world." She claimed kissing Kohaku on the forehead."Our boy will not be the Arashi heir but being loved by your family is better than any amount of political power."

"You never know what will happen, Jun." He reminded her holding Kohaku on his hip as the black haired boy fell asleep. "Anyway, I know what you mean."

Meanwhile, In his chambers at the Arashi manor Yoshitsune could not stop thinking about his mistress as he practiced painting. To get his mind off of her Yoshi changed into his martial training gear and entered the dojo indulging himself in sword practice. He wielded his Zanpakuto Katsura-Uji as he would a brush against his canvas. Even now he felt as if he was day dreaming about his current occupation as a consort to the heir to one of the four houses.

Why did these women pick him? To father the heir to their clan? His good looks could not be the real reason for this to happen, genes, or youthful virility. Yet the words in Takibana's letter rang true he was here to procreate with her daughter and that was the only answer to his questions. Still now his lady still clouded his mind and his whole being reacted in kind.

"What the hell! Why doe's she have such a powerful effect on me? It's not like she actually likes me! She probably likes more dominant males! Uh!" He almost dropped his zanpakuto on his right foot but caught his katana inches away. "That powerful goddess is going to be the death of me! I must be going insane!"

"What are you doing?" Asked a short and skinny woman with short ebony hair.

"Um, Who are you?"

"I'm Ryūtsuna, Jun's younger sister. You must be Hanabusa Yoshitsune my sister's new heartthrob... Soo... Did you both already made love?" She gave him an inquiring glance.

His face turned rose color, "I gave her the seeds to grow the flower the first night I came here..."

"That was quick... Who took the active role?" She mocked him.

He took control, "Lady Ryūtsuna, I'm sorry but that is a private question. I will not deluge the details."

"Oh, Soul king! She did... Wow. I thought she didn't have it in her..." Ryūtsuna's tone only infuriated Yoshitsune.

"Ryūtsuna? Why do you have a boy's name?" He retorted back to her.

"Boy's name? I like my name! Better than yours." She crossed her arms.

"I'm back... What are you both arguing about?" It was only Jun who walked inbetween them.

"Nothing, Sister. I was asking him about you." Her sister said before leaving the dojo to inform their mother about their progress.

Jun embraced Yoshitsune with a need to be cherished and within his warmth. He held her tight and kissed her on the lips. "I was waiting for you all day, Jun."

She moved aside a strand of his jet hair to the side of his face, "I want you to come with me to my best friend Yoruichi's crowning ceremony tomorrow evening."

"Would not your husband be a better escort to the ceremony than I?" He caressed her lower back.

"My husband is busy with his squad duties tomorrow. I want you to come with me... I will be bringing Kohaku along with me... He is here within the palace with his nurse-maid Sanae." She explained before Yoshi gave her another peck.

Yoshitsune felt a whack of something hard on his back. He turned from his mistress to see an infuriated onyx haired thirteen year old boy with a training sword in his hands, "What in the eight layers of Jigoku? You think you are doing with my step-mother!?"

Yoshitsune returned the anger in Byakuya's direction, "I don't need to answer to a brat who has assaulted me by brash violence! Who do you think you are?"

"I am Kuchiki Byakuya the first son of Kuchiki Sōjun." He shot back in Yoshitsune's flawless face.

Noticing little Kohaku giggling near the shoji door with Sanae (The one Byakuya must have came through) Junko got herself between the two, "This is Hanabusa Yoshitsune he is... My concubine."

"Concubine? Your... whore? Or consort?" The teen looked at her confused.

"I prefer consort." Yoshitsune mumbled rubbing the ache on his back.

"I thought you liked my father?" Byakuya requested from Arashi.

"I do like your father and he has nothing to do with why Yoshi is here." She stood next to the consort.

"Why is this moron here?" He obviously meant Yoshi.

"I am here to impregnate your step-mother with the heir to the Arashi clan." The moron replied to the Kuchiki adolescent.

"Hasn't that already been done? My little brother was supposed to become the twenty-first heir to Arashi after his mother." Byakuya claimed bluntly.

"I did not want your little brother to be raised in the Arashi clan and that is why he will not be the heir. Your brother is a Kuchiki and it is better that way." She explained to Byakuya.

The young man looked around and began to understand what she was talking about, He bowed to her. "Yes. I'm sorry, Mother."

"No need to be."


End file.
